PLAN!
by cool-girl1
Summary: When the group are travelling for shikon shard, there are a few mysterious kids following them, and quest what! They're from the future and tried to make their parent to be together. K/I, S/M, Sess/R and Shippo/New character. Be nice this is my 2nd fic.
1. Plan A

The beginning  
  
"So we're here what are we going to do?" Ask a grown up boy with a black hair and yellow eyes, which is a ¼ youkai  
  
"Tama, don't be silly are we suppose to be here to see if our parents together." Said an older girl using a tie long white hair, with dog ears, which is also a ¼ youkai  
  
"Yeah Shikona is right, if we don't get them together, we wouldn't be here." Said another girl, which seem younger than Shikona and have 2 red eyes and very short black hair with 2 long hair in front her ear, also a ¼ youkai.  
  
"Feh, like I care if you're not in this world baka inu." Said a boy, have a long white hair and long tail and he is a hanyou and he seems to be a little older than the girl.  
  
"My name are not baka inu my name is Inushima, got it Hazu, you moron. Isn't it Joker dear." Said Inushima playing with her dog.  
  
"Woof, woof!"  
  
"Whatever!" sigh Hazu  
  
"Hazu brother dear, you shouldn't have said those word, you know it's not polite." Said a girl with a long white and black hair with also a long tail as age as Hazu which also a hanyou.  
  
"Sora darling, how come you're acting so cold?" Said boy a same as Sora (Fully human) then rubbing her butt.  
  
*PLAK* "PERVERT!"  
  
"Don't you dare do that again to my sister bastard!" Said Hazu.  
  
"Honestly Seizo my brother, you got that bad habit from your father, huh, like what everyone said like father like son." Said a short hair girl (Her hair is touching her shoulder) (Also a human) as age as Tama while reading a book.  
  
"Will, you stop reading those books Sakura." Said Tama and take it from her.  
  
"Hey, those are mine! Tama, you're mean." Said Sakura  
  
"Give that book back to her." Said Shikona  
  
"Why should I have to follow all your word?" mumble Tama  
  
"Cause I'm your big sister and Sakura is my best friend." She said and snatches the book.  
  
"Ehem, guys, the time machine that I make only can allow us to be here for about 1 month, so we suppose to get our parents together fast!" Said Inushima  
  
"Yes, sister dear I got your massage, Now come on guys! Lets do plan A! Sakura it's your turn." Said Shikona  
  
"Okay, and I got a perfect plan for my mother to be jealous of me when I attracted my father." Smirk Sakura  
  
Then everyone said this in unison "This I've got to see."  
  
***Somewhere in the forest***  
  
"Inuyasha I'm so tired." Moan Kagome.  
  
"Feh, weak human." Complain Inuyasha  
  
"Don't be mean Inuyasha, lets find a place to take a rest." Said Miroku  
  
"Ah houshi-sama over there!" Said Sango pointing at a small house.  
  
"Good, we can take a rest there." Said Miroku.  
  
Then he knock the door and who came out surprise them all, it's a girl with a short hair with a face same like Sango and eyes like Miroku. Using a white and purple kimono. Only that she's younger.  
  
"Yes, may I help you?" Ask the girl  
  
"Um...um..." said Miroku stunned  
  
"Why did you look like her? Are you one of Naruku right hand?" Ask Inuyasha pointing at Sango, and then she got scared.  
  
"Osuwari!" Shout Kagome and Inuyasha fall to the ground "Sorry for that he looks mean, but he's nice in the inside."  
  
"What do you mean wench!"  
  
"Osuwari!" *BUAK*  
  
"Anyway you leave alone?" Ask Sango.  
  
"No, my parents are in the journey to meet their friend and I'm here to take care of my house." Explain the girl  
  
"Wow, brave girl, what's your name?"  
  
"Um.sorry I can't tell stranger my name."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Anyway young girl, may I ask you a question?" ask Miroku  
  
"Here we go again." Mumble Shippo  
  
"Will you bear my child." *BUAK* Then he fall to the ground.  
  
"That will take care of him." Said Sango putting her hiraikotsu back. "Um, anyway can we stay here for a moment?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Said the girl slightly worried  
  
"Don't worry we're not going to hurt you, we're not a bad guy." Said Kagome.  
  
"Okay I believe you." Said the girl  
  
"Anyway, why did you cut your hair?" Ask Sango  
  
"Well, it's just that I like to be like this." Answer the girl "Anyway you can sleep in the guest room on the right. Sorry you can't sleep in my parents room, they don't allow it."  
  
"That's okay!" Smile Sango  
  
"Don't have to worry the room is big enough for maximum 3 people...ops, I forgot, you guys are 5 people." Said the girl worried  
  
"Um, that's okay." Say Miroku "I can sleep with Sango."  
  
"No you don't." Said Sango.  
  
"Um, sorry, but I have to excuse for a minute, I must to shower the flower near my house. If you guys want food you can cook for yourself, I have all the thing you needed in my kitchen. My kitchen is on the left." Said the girl and went out.  
  
"So?" Ask Inuyasha  
  
"That's okay I can cook you guys something." Said Kagome and went to the kitchen.  
  
***Outside the house, around the forest***  
  
The girl is walking in the forest looking for something.  
  
"HEY!" Cried Tama suddenly appear behind the bush wearing a farmer hat and a village clothes  
  
"Ta...Tama my, you scare me like hell." Said the girl  
  
"Sakura stop dressing up like an old nanny, just go back to your old clothes." Complain Tama  
  
Then Sakura open her robe and there she is using a tight pink long hand suit with a pink short skirt, using long pink boots. "You too Tama, you look like an old farming guy who always fail its farm."  
  
"Oh shut up!" Then he opens his robe and he's using a tight red long hand suit, a long red trouser and 2 pair of red shoes.  
  
"So how does it goes?" Ask Shikona appear in the same spot Tama did. She's using a same cloth, as Sakura only it colors is green.  
  
"I saw it, and that's all you can do?" Ask Seizo using the same cloth as Tama, only it colors is purple.  
  
"Seizo, she's not done yet, will you just wait!" Said Sora using the same cloth as Sakura only it colors is yellow.  
  
"Hey, Inushima! What taking you damn time long!" Ask Hazu using the same cloth as Tama only it color is white.  
  
"Coming, coming!" Mumble Inushima using a different clothes than the others. She use a black suit which looks like a swimming suit with a long black glove, and she also use a long black high heels boots. And she also wears a masker. (Just say, she look totally sexy)  
  
Everyone then look at her, eyes wided, even Hazu just realize that she's wearing that (Well, you see before she's behind the bushes and she wear different clothes before this).  
  
"Inu...Inushima, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WEARING LIKE THAT!" Shout Hazu blush furiously  
  
"Why, don't you like it?" Ask Inushima putting her hand on her hips and put a sexy expression on her face.  
  
All the 3 guys blush furiously looking at her.  
  
"Inushima, will you please change?" beg Shikona.  
  
"Nope, I move freely with this. Isn't it Joker?" Answer Inushima  
  
"Woof!"  
  
"But, you look like..." Complain Tama  
  
"Why, Yura the hair wear more worse than I am." Said Inushima "And anyway you're my brother why do you complain so much anyway? Am I right Joker?"  
  
"Woof, woof, woof!"  
  
Will you stop asking your dog?" Complain Seizo  
  
"Um can we just go back to our plan?" Ask Sakura and everyone nodded.  
  
***In the house***  
  
"Where is she?" Ask Miroku  
  
"Who?" Ask Sango back  
  
"The girl."  
  
"Well, I don't know she suppose to be back by now."  
  
"Well, maybe she's playing with animals."  
  
"Could be."  
  
"Anyway why don't we take a nap?"  
  
"Okay, but I'm not going to sleep with you."  
  
"Then where will the other sleep."  
  
"Inuyasha can sleep on the tree and Kagome can sleep with Shippo."  
  
"Oh!"  
  
Behind the window.  
  
"Man I forgot that father sleep on the tree." Said Shikona.  
  
"How about this Shikona, you can talk to any living thing on earth right?" Ask Sakura  
  
"So?"  
  
"You can tell the tree to be thin enough, so your father will not sleep there."  
  
"Ah, good idea." Then she went to talk to the tree.  
  
***At night***  
  
"WHAT, ALL THE TREES ARE TO THIN, FOR YOU TO SLEEP WITH?" Shout Sango.  
  
"Sango calm down." Said Kagome "How about if we do some kind of lottery, that's a good idea right?"  
  
"What's a lottery?" Ask Shippo  
  
"It's a way to pick a person in a fair way by using papers." Said Kagome  
  
Behind the bush  
  
"Lottery? Then it's my job." Said Sora  
  
Back to the room  
  
"Okay, to make it fair let Shippo take it." Kagome said and give a scramble of paper to Shippo.  
  
Shippo then take a piece of paper and read "Sango."  
  
"Okay, so Sango sleep in the bad number 1 and who's going to sleep with Sango?"  
  
"Um, Miroku."  
  
"WHAT!" Shout Sango  
  
"There, there Sango dear you have to be fair." Said Miroku  
  
"ARGH, THIS IS NIGHTMARE, THIS IS NIGHTMARE!"  
  
"Um, anyway Shippo who's next?" Ask Kagome  
  
Then he takes another paper "Um, Inuyasha."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Well, let see, you."  
  
"WHAT?" Shout Kagome and Inuyasha in unison.  
  
"Which mean I'm going to sleep with Kirara isn't it Kirara?" Ask Shippo  
  
"Mew!" Answer Kirara sweetly  
  
"This isn't happening." Mumble Kagome, Inuyasha and Sango in the same time.  
  
Behind the bush  
  
"Hey good work Sora." Said Inushima  
  
"You welcome." Replied Sora.  
  
"Oh, Inushima, will you take of that stupid looking clothes!" Said Hazu  
  
"Oh shut up Hazu, don't you see we're busy?" Said Inushima  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha look outside the bush "Hey, who goes there?"  
  
"ARGH, we've been caught!" Said Inushima and pull Hazu head down. Hazu suddenly blush of the touch of her skin.  
  
Then Shikona make an illusion of a deer.  
  
"Oh, it's only a deer." Said Inuyasha and left.  
  
"Fiuh, that was close." Said Sora  
  
"Yup, we better be careful next time." Said Shikona "Anyway why is your face red Hazu?"  
  
"What me? No, you just imagining things." Said Hazu.  
  
"Oh, well, anyway lets do our next step." Said Tama and everyone nodded  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: So how was it? This is my second fic so please be nice. If you guys don't understand about the new character (Which is Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Sesshoumaru and Rin children), look at the next chapter kay. 


	2. Explanation from the author

Explanation  
  
Shikona Hirugashi: Inuyasha and Kagome first child. Very pretty, 20 years old, the smartest student in her college. Have 2 dog-ears, white hair, gray eyes and good body. Every man dream. Work part time in saloon.  
  
Power: Miko power, Sankon Tessou, Talking to every living thing, Illusion, teleportation.  
  
Tama Hirugashi: Shikona annoying little brother. Really a good looking guy, 17 years old, the coolest guy around his school, favorite subject: Physical Education. Black hair and yellow eyes. Have his own girls fans club. Work part time as a cashier in a supermarket.  
  
Power: Priest power, Sankon Tessou, Tessaiga.  
  
Inushima Hirugashi: Shikona and Tama little sister. Black hair, black eyes, so beautiful, but never interested in boys. Have black hair 15 years old, the naughtiest girl around the school. Her top record is by trickily putting her principal to the police station, and almost got put in jail. She always got good mark and always become number one in her lass (Weird huh?). Every boys are attracted to her, only the problem is that she's to tomboy.  
  
Power: Miko power  
  
Joker: Inushima dog, it color are black and it can transform into a 12 feet dog with 3 head. He is the child of the guard of the hell, Cerberus.  
  
Power: Body weight and food crushing  
  
Sakura: Shikona best friend, Miroku and Sango first child, become a Miko. Really looked like her mother, her hair is as short as her shoulder. Her hobby is reading books. She's a very mature girl.  
  
Power: Miko power, controlling the weather, Hiraikotsu, bomb gas.  
  
Seizo: Sakura little brother, very pervert. Just like his father, always ask a girl to bear his child since 12 years old. Now he's 15 years old. Very formal guy and he also look so handsome. His hobby is groping girls (No wonder like father like son)  
  
Power: Priest power, Kazana (I'll tell you later why she still have that even Naruku is defeated), smell barrier (So Inuyasha will not smell their scent).  
  
Sora: Sesshoumaru and Rin first child, a very quiet and cold looking young girl, her hair is white and have a long white silvery tail, her eyes are brown. She has her 2nd personality and it will effect if Seizo grope her. She's 15 years old.  
  
Power: Hijitessou, Tensaiga, moving object without touching.  
  
Hazu: Sora twin brother, stronger than her. He looks like a copy of Inuyasha, he's violent, unmannered, and easily jealous and always fights with Inushima. His hair are white, have 2 dog-ears. And also have 2 silvery eyes.  
  
Power: Hijitessou, Speed (He run more faster than the other), Freeze (power of stopping the time)  
  
Black and White Inushima: Inushima when she turns into a full youkai (I'm going to make this in later chapter) she have 2 wings, one black, one white. 2 scar on her face, red eyes, sharp fang and claws, white and black hair (I don't know how to explain it, just imagine it) 2 black dog-ears and sexy muscle.  
  
Power: Medusa eyes, Shocking wings, Door of hell and heaven, Sankon tessou, nature soldier. 


	3. Plan A accomplished

Plan A accomplished  
  
"Are they sleeping yet?" Ask Seizo  
  
"No!" Replied Sora  
  
"Are they sleeping yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are they sleeping yet?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Are they sleeping yet?"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Cried everyone.  
  
"Anyway, lets see what our parents doing right now." Said Inushima  
  
"But Inushima, it's not right to do that, can you just at least give them some privacy." Said Shikona  
  
"Huh, Shikona stop acting like you're an adult, you're still a college girl for heaven sake."  
  
"But I'm still older than you."  
  
"So what? I've once disobey the school rule about putting an Anaconda in the boys change room."  
  
"YOU DID WHAT?" Cried everyone  
  
"Look, it already happened." Said Inushima getting annoyed  
  
"Where did you got the anaconda from?" Ask Hazu  
  
"Well, that time when vacation, I'm being grounded because of putting a piranha that I got in the science lab in the school pool. So while all of my family are gone, I hacked my science teacher computer and order an Anaconda with a reason 'I need this for a special and secret experiment, so I need this to be send to the house of Hirugashi shrine.' Then they send it to me and I put it to the boys changing room and the person who will pay for the anaconda is my science teacher." Explain Shikona  
  
"You're crazy." Said Sakura  
  
"Thank you!" Said Inushima smiling  
  
"Why did you do that for?" Ask Tama "You could have killed them."  
  
Inushima the look down and said, "They deserve it."  
  
"Why, they're human." Complain Sakura  
  
Inushima then took a deep breath, then blow them away and say her answer in a heavy tone "They make most of my friends pregnant, by raping them. And they don't want to admit it or feel sorry about it."  
  
Everyone then gasped.  
  
"So...sorry." Said Sakura  
  
"That's why I hate boys who like to play with woman heart." Said Inushima, suddenly she realized the looks of her friends "Um, but that time I finally make them to tell the truth to everyone, then they go to jail. And forget about it anyway."  
  
"Oh, I know that news, but I don't know it have to do with you." Said Shikona  
  
"So about putting the piranha to the school pool?" Ask Tama  
  
"That's because there was a naughty guy who put some kind of water insect in the water, so when somebody went to the pool they will got itchy everywhere. So that's why I put a Piranha in it, so nobody can go there. But the boy saw what I'm doing and tell this to the principal. Then I got in trouble." Explain Inushima  
  
"Why don't you tell the truth before, then no one will call you...um, what is it? Oh yeah 'The blossoming flower monster?'" Complain Tama  
  
"What the heck is that name?" Ask Hazu  
  
"Anyway, stop with the chit chat. Lets go." Said Inushima  
  
Then everyone look at her moving to the small house direction and follow her.  
  
Inushima herself think 'Someday you guys know why I'm doing this.' Then she looks at Hazu 'Well, he's the first person who make me to be brave on doing this. Even if himself don't know.' Then she giggle 'I like that guy, even thou we like to fight.'  
  
***Back to the small house***  
  
Sango the give Miroku a 'If you touch me, you will die' look.  
  
Miroku gulp and go to sleep facing opposite way.  
  
Kagome asleep already, while Inuyasha keep mumbling about "Why do I have to sleep with her?"  
  
Inuyasha eyes then slowly close and his head automatically fell to Kagome hair and Kagome head turn around and landed to Inuyasha arm.  
  
While Sango eyes slowly close and sleep in the opposite direction. Then Miroku wake up and about to grope her, but he remember that he's not suppose so, so he go back to sleep.  
  
"That's so romantic." Said Inushima, looking through the window.  
  
"Inushima cut that out." Said Shikona  
  
"Okay, okay I'm going."  
  
Shikona then look at the window too and look at Shippo, then she blush 'He's so cute.'  
  
"Come on Shikona." Said Tama  
  
"Okay, anyway Sakura in the morning, what is your plan?" Said Shikona  
  
"What is your plan anyway?"  
  
"Secret!" Smile Sakura  
  
***In the morning***  
  
"*Yawn*, that was a good night sleep." Said Miroku, then went out  
  
"Good morning fa...I mean houshi-sama you wake up early." Said Sakura dressing up like again.  
  
"Yeah, so what's for breakfast?" Ask Miroku  
  
"Um, some egg." Answer Sakura "Anyway I have the answer of your question houshi-sama."  
  
"What question?"  
  
"You know about baring your child."  
  
"Oh, okay so your answer?"  
  
Sango then come out from the room.  
  
"I will bear your child." Said Sakura, which make Sango stop dead in her position.  
  
"Wow that's good, but..." Miroku word suddenly stopped when Sakura pressed her lips to him.  
  
Sango than froze seeing them. Sakura then see her mother and let go of the kiss "Well, anyway I must to get some fire wood, bye." Then she go out.  
  
Miroku are shocked, that was his first kiss (Actually it didn't count, he was kissing his own daughter). While Sango froze and her heart hurt and suddenly tears coming out from her eyes.  
  
Miroku then realize that Sango is watching him, "Sango..."  
  
Sango then go out from the house with her face full of tear.  
  
***Behind the bush***  
  
"What the hell are you doing, you make our parents hate each other." Said Seizo  
  
"I'm just seeing if our mother really love him. Well, okay she do." Said Sakura  
  
"Then you just make her to hate him." Said Tama  
  
"My friend, woman heart will not change that easily." Said Sakura  
  
"Well, then what is your plan?" Ask Shikona  
  
"After this I know my father will comfort my mother, if he say no to my decision and want to be together with Sango, then my plan work. If he want o be with me and left Sango then I'm dead." Said Sakura  
  
"Well, we better stop this chit chat and see how they are doing."  
  
***Somewhere in the forest***  
  
Sango are sobbing heavily, she don't want to see his face anymore, she just want to be alone forever. What the girl did hurt her more than how her brother weapon hurt her long time ago.  
  
Miroku then look at Sango feeling so guilty, honestly he care for this girl, or you can say...love. He don't know what to do but stare at her.  
  
***Back to the house***  
  
"Hey, where's Miroku and Sango?" Ask Inuyasha  
  
"Oh, they just gather up some wood somewhere." Said Sakura  
  
"Them together, wow that's new." Said Kagome  
  
"I'm hungry." Said Shippo and everyone sit down and eat.  
  
Sakura look at the window hoping that her plan will success.  
  
***Back to the forest***  
  
"Sango..." Miroku started  
  
"Houshi-sama..." Said Sango  
  
"Why are you crying?"  
  
"Go away, I hate you."  
  
"And I don't."  
  
"What do you care anyway just have sex with that girl and she will give you child."  
  
"But I don' want her to be the person who bear my child."  
  
"Oh, yeah I forgot, she can't come along of our journey right?"  
  
"That's not it, cause I want you to be the person who child."  
  
Sango then become shocked "Why? Because I look like her and because I also travel along with you in the journey?"  
  
"That's not it!" Cried Miroku  
  
Sango amaze because she never see Miroku so frustrated before.  
  
"I see you as you Sango, and I want you to bear my child."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I...I...I...I love you."  
  
Sango then full with amazement and happiness. "You...do?"  
  
"Do you love me Sango?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
Miroku then smile and when down to reach his lips to her. Then they kiss lovingly.  
  
***Behind the bush***  
  
"Cute, so cute, Oh, my goodness I don't know that your parents are so romantic." Said Inushima looking at Sakura and Seizo, which are covering their eyes of the result of embarrassment.  
  
"Stop, acting so childish Inushima." Said Sora  
  
"I must agree with Inushima, my parents are romantic." Said Sakura opening her eyes a little  
  
"Well, plan A accomplished." Smile Seizo still closing his eyes.  
  
To be continue  
  
cool-girl: So, how was it, pretty cool huh? Anyway the main characters in my story are those children. So don't be shocked if my story always be about them kay. 


	4. Rest in the hot spring

Rest in the hot spring  
  
And so after what happened Miroku tell the girl (Which is Sakura) sorry, because she can't bear his child. Sakura act like she's sad and she really do are a great actor. Then the group left the house and the house disappear, cause its only Shikona illusion.  
  
"So what do we do next?" Ask Shikona  
  
"Just take a rest, today have been a busy day." Said Inushima  
  
"Where do we do then?" Ask Sora  
  
"Well, since there's a hot spring, don't mind if we take a bath?" Ask Inushima  
  
"Good idea!" cried the girls  
  
Then all the girls stare at the boys, which give them a freak "Wha...what?"  
  
"You guys know what to do right?" Ask the girls at the same time  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we're going to sit far away from you guys and promise not to peek." Said the boys at the same time.  
  
"Good!" ^_^  
  
***At the hot spring***  
  
"Ah, how relaxing." Said Sakura  
  
"Yeah, you do a really great job Sakura." Said Sora  
  
"Yeah, thanks!"  
  
"Where did you get the idea from anyway?"  
  
"No one, I made it myself."  
  
"You are a really brainy girl."  
  
"He, he."  
  
"So Inushima I'm still curious." Said Shikona  
  
"About what?" Ask Inushima  
  
"About when you don't want to admit you're right."  
  
"Oh, that one, I told you to forget it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Okay I'll tell you."  
  
***Somewhere far from the hot spring***  
  
"Where do you think you're going Seizo?" Ask Tama  
  
"To pick some fruits." Answer Seizo  
  
"Bad answer." Cried Hazu  
  
"Look, 2 of those girls are my sisters. If you peek on them I'll rip you head off." Said Tama  
  
"Well, why don't you guys come with me then?" Ask Seizo  
  
"WHAT FOR!" Shout Tama and Hazu blushing  
  
"Well, when girls are having some chit chat, they usually do some girls talk. And girls talk always talk about the boys they like or even love. Now are you guys curious?" ask Seizo  
  
Then the boys think hard and follow Seizo to the girls.  
  
"Why am I doing this?" Ask Hazu  
  
"SHH!" Hush Seizo  
  
Then they eardrop the girls  
  
"So Inushima I'm still curious." Said Shikona  
  
"About what?" Ask Inushima  
  
"About when you don't want to admit you're right."  
  
"Oh, that one, I told you to forget it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"...Okay I'll tell you."  
  
"Cool!" Cried the girls  
  
"This happened when I'm still young and that time also is the day before I cut my hair like a guy." Said Inushima  
  
"Wow, so it's related to your past cool." Said Sora  
  
"Okay so here goes..."  
  
***Flash back***  
  
"Hey, Hazu!" cried an 11 years old Inushima with a long black hair wearing a pretty pink dress.  
  
"Oh, Inushima what's up?" Ask Hazu  
  
"Mom buy me a new dress, do I look pretty?"  
  
"Yeah, you look pretty."  
  
"Thank you Hazu I love you, you're the best cousin in the world."  
  
"I love you too Inushima, and you're also my favorite cousin."  
  
"HEY HAZU!" shout a girl, the girl is a youkai. She has a beautiful white hair and she's a dog youkai, she's about as age as Hazu and Inushima. She's Hazu best friend called Ikemi.  
  
Ikemi don't know that Hazu is a hanyou and he want to be his best friend because she's interested of his position as the prince of the western land. She has a plan to be his mistress in the future, but neither Hazu nor Inushima know her evil plan.  
  
"Hey, Ikemi, what's up?" Ask Hazu  
  
"Nothing, I just want to see your face." Smile Ikemi  
  
Inushima don't know why she doesn't feel good if that girl is around him. "Hi, Ikemi."  
  
"Oh...hi..." said Ikemi coldly.  
  
So the day went by and one day Inushima and Hazu are fighting because of Ikemi.  
  
"YOU DID THAT!" Shout Hazu  
  
"WHAT DO YOU CARE ANYWAY!" Shout Inushima back  
  
"BECAUSE SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND!"  
  
"SO, I JUST ECCIDENTLY PUSH HER."  
  
"NOT JUST PUSH HER YOU HURT HER."  
  
"IT WAS ONLY AN ACCIDENT."  
  
"I WISH YOUR FATHER IS NOT A STUPID DAMN HANYOU, THAN YOU'LL BE SMARTER!"  
  
"SO, YOU'RE A HANYOU TOO."  
  
Suddenly Ikemi gasp, she become shocked knowing that the person she choose to be her mate is a hanyou "A...a...a hanyou, Hazu why are you lying to me, I thought you're my best friend." She cry and run away.  
  
"Wait Ikemi!" Cried Hazu  
  
"I HATE YOU!" Cried Ikemi  
  
Hazu then feel so guilty and stare at Inushima with hatred "I HATE YOU INUSHIMA, YOU MAKE ME LOSE MY BEST FRIEND!"  
  
Inushima become speechless seeing his expression "I...I..."  
  
"AND QUEST WHAT YOU'RE UGLY, VERY UGLY COMPARE TO IKEMI, SHE'S BETTER, MORE BETTER! SHE'S BEAUTIFUL, MATURE AND NEVER THINK ABOUT HERSELF, AND YOU, UGLY, UNMATURE AND SELFISH, I HATE YOU!" Shout Hazu, then he realize what he have said  
  
Inushima in the other hand stunned to hear his word, then she run to the well and go back to her house. At her house....  
  
"Oh, Inushima how are the others?" Ask Tama teasingly  
  
"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE, YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Shout Inushima and run to her room  
  
Tama stunned to see her swearing, she never swears like that, in her live.  
  
"Who's that?" Ask Inuyasha rubbing his ear "Her sound hurt like hell, is that Kagome?"  
  
"No, it's not mom, it's Inushima." Said Tama still stunned  
  
"No, kidding, where did she learn that words?"  
  
"I have no idea father, I have no idea."  
  
Inushima then cry on her bed, loudly thinking that she will change. Then at the middle of the night she get out of her house to go to the store she saw that time, which open 24 hours.  
  
Then she went there and look at the store it have anything with a black color. She then buys black tank top, with a short black skirt and a long high heels boots. Then a black bed gown. Then she also buy a black earrings, bracelet, rings and chocker. After that she when home and get a scissors and cut her hair like a boy only she leave her hair which are on the front of her ears (Like Inuyasha). Then morning comes and she knows that the school she entering is an international school that allowed to wear anything, so she wear the clothes she just bought.  
  
"Inushima breakfast ready, hurry up or you're late for school." Cried Kagome  
  
"I know, I know! Just in the minute. Oh, SHIT WHERE THE HELL IS MY WATCH!" cried Inushima  
  
"Did I just hear her swear?" Said Shikona in a disbelievable tone  
  
"Yeah, she does that since she come back from sengoku dijai." Mumble Tama and Inuyasha agree.  
  
Then Inushima come out from the room looking totally sexy, and everyone eyes wided looking at her.  
  
"Inushima, what have you done to your hair?" Ask Shikona  
  
"Any especially, what have you done to your clothes, you're not going to school with that aren't you?" Ask Tama  
  
"What's your problem pea brain!" Glare Inushima  
  
"Watch your language young lady." Said Kagome  
  
"Feh, I'm not eating, good bye." Said Inushima and slam the door shut.  
  
Everyone froze.  
  
'For now on I'm going to change, so I will pay back my mistake to what I did to Hazu. Now, I will not be selfish and think about other more than myself. This is my destiny.'  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Everyone then stunned.  
  
"So, that's why you're acting like that, that time! Well, actually you're acting like that until now. But why won't you eat your breakfast, mom thinks that you don't like her cooking." Said Shikona  
  
"I love her cooking only that if I eat the food then father would not eat much, you know he eat a lot." Explain Inushima  
  
"I'm still confuse why are you so sad knowing that Hazu hate you?" Ask Sora  
  
Inushima than speechless and everyone shocked when suddenly she started to cry "Be...because...I...I don't...hate him. AND HIS WORD HURT LIKE HELL, HE TORN MY HEART IN MILLION PIECES, IT EVEN HURT THAN FIRE IN HELL!" Shout Inushima and Shikona hug her and told her that it's okay.  
  
Behind he bush  
  
The boys are staring at the stunned Hazu. He has no idea that it was his words that changes her like that.  
  
"She still remembers that?" Said Hazu shaking, feeling guilty.  
  
***In the morning***  
  
"Morning boys, you boys aren't peeking right?" Ask Sakura  
  
"Yeah." Said the boys lying  
  
"Good boy!" Smile Shikona  
  
"Now is your turn for plan B!" Said Inushima pointing at her brother  
  
"Why me?" Ask Tama  
  
"Because I have a plan for you to make our parents to be together so come here and listen well."  
  
Then Tama go to her and Inushima whisper to him about something, even Shikona, Hazu and Sora ear can't hear her voice.  
  
"Okay, but are you sure is okay doing, ehem that?" Ask Tama  
  
"Don't worry you always do that with mom when you're a baby remember?" Said Inushima  
  
"THAT'S WHEN I'M STILL A BABY WENCH!" shout Tama  
  
"Ha, ha, ha, anyway lets do plan B guys!" Shout Sakura.  
  
"YEAH!" Cried everyone  
  
"Woof!" Cried Joker also  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: I hope you like Inushima past history. Anyway if you want me to make chapter 5 ASAP, review to me cause I won't start writing if I don't have any reviewers (Minimum 2). Sayonara and after they finish their plan the pairing will be Kag/Inu, San/Mir, Sess/Rin, Shippo/Shikona, Tama/Sakura, Seizo/Sora and of coarse Hazu/Inushima. 


	5. Plan B action GO

Cool-girl: Cool, I never thought that I will get more than 10 reviewers, I seem to know that you guys can't wait for the next chapter.  
  
Oh, anyway I got a question from Ms.Pan son, Q: "i thought that Hazu and Inushima were cousins?" A: Well, actually there's no rule in this world about cousin can't marry cousin, plus they are part demon and their father are half brother, so it's okay.  
  
And from Vegetapart9, Q: "Again Your Storys Are Great. where do you come up with these things?" A: That idea just pop out of my head, I don't even know why.  
  
Anyway to the story.  
  
Plan B action GO!  
  
"Do I have to?" Said Tama  
  
"Yes." Said Inushima  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because you're mom only son."  
  
"Why is it have to be a boy?"  
  
"Well, duh, are you expecting mom to be a lesbian?"  
  
"EYACK! Hell no."  
  
"So what are you waiting for GO?!"  
  
Then Tama go disguising as a normal boy wearing a yellow t-shirt and jeans, and then he went to the well and hop in it.  
  
"Anyway, what is your idea?" Ask Sora  
  
"Just see it, and after you see it I will prove that I can be an awesome director of a movie." Said Inushima  
  
"What's a director and a movie?" Ask Seizo confuse  
  
"I'll tell you guys later." Said Shikona  
  
***Somewhere in the forest***  
  
"PUHLEASE!" Said Kagome  
  
"No! How come you have to take those stupid test?" Said Inuyasha  
  
"Because I need to." Said Kagome  
  
"Then you can't go, we have a lot shard to find."  
  
"But it only take 3 days."  
  
"Still no!"  
  
"Okay then, Osuwari!"  
  
*BUM*  
  
"Bye Inuyasha see you in 3 days!" Then she jump to the well, while Inuyasha mumbling the word like "Stupid wench!" to her.  
  
***On Kagome time***  
  
"Tadaima!" Said Kagome  
  
"Oh, hi Kagome!" Said her mother "So how's your friend?"  
  
"They're fine, and if you mind I would like to take a shower, it have been a very tiring day!"  
  
"Okay dear."  
  
Then Kagome went to the bathroom and took a hot bath and relax. Outside the window a figure is standing there, using a microphone on his ear "Okay, so mom is taking a shower, but do you think I should do this?"  
  
"Of coarse Tama, you have too, this is an important mission." Said Inushima from the microphone.  
  
"Why is it have to be me?"  
  
"Do I have to said it again?"  
  
"ARGH! Okay, okay I get your point, I'm mom only son."  
  
"BINGO!"  
  
Then he went to Kagome School and do what Inushima had plan.  
  
***In the morning at school***  
  
"Hi, guys!" Said Kagome  
  
"Hi, Kagome." Said a short hair girl  
  
"So how's your fever, your grandfather said that your fever is about 600 Celsius high." Said a long hair girl  
  
'Grandpa can you at least make a better reason.' Think Kagome.  
  
"Oh, I think I hear the bell, lets go or we'll be late." Said the short hair girl.  
  
***In the class***  
  
"Student before we start our test, we have a new student." Said the teacher "Come in." Then Tama come in as a high school student, and then the teacher continue, "He's a smart student and he's also here for the test. Now please treat him well and be friend with him. His name is Shen Hanyou."  
  
'I'm gonna kill Inushima for giving me this name.' Think Tama having some anime vein popping.  
  
'Hanyou? Well, that remain me with Inuyasha." Think Kagome  
  
Then Tama sit next to Kagome, then the teacher gift them their paper, which is English Literature.  
  
'EKK, I can't believe I'm going to have English literature test in my first day of school! I hate English Literature and what is it about...ARGH! Romeo and Juliet, okay I'm doom!' think Tama  
  
'Hey Tama!'  
  
'Huh, who?' Ask Tama when suddenly there someone speaking in his mind.  
  
'It's me Inushima, I heard you have a little bit of problem.'  
  
'A LITTLE BIT! IT'S A LOT, I HATE ENGLISH LITERATURE!'  
  
'I'll help you, cause I love English literature.'  
  
'Then help me!'  
  
'What's the first question?'  
  
'Who's Romeo had fallen desperately in love with?'  
  
'That's easy, it's Rosaline.'  
  
'Thanks, now how did Juliet died when she saw Rome died?'  
  
'She take the poison from Romeo mouth by kissing him on the lips and died tragically. Oh it's so sad and also beautiful.'  
  
'I'm gonna be sick'  
  
Then the test it's over, the bell rings which mean recess.  
  
Tama then sit under the tree trying not to be friend to anyone, cause it will give him or her curiosity, if he disappear suddenly. Then he suddenly hears a shout and run to where the sound came from. It came from his mother.  
  
Kagome are circle with 5 dogs, which have sharps teeth and ready to attack her. So Tama strike the dog, which make the dog run away.  
  
"Oh, thank you Hanyou-kun, you help me a lot. I owe you! I will do anything for you." Said Kagome smiling.  
  
'ARGH I hate that name. Well, this is my chance for the plan.' "Anything?" Ask Tama again.  
  
"Yes, anything!"  
  
"Then be my girl friend."  
  
Kagome eyes then wided when he suddenly moves forward and kisses her on the lips.  
  
At the same time Inuyasha is watching on the tree, eyes wided with shocked.  
  
Behind the bushes Inushima giggle hugging the 5 dogs "You guys help me a lot thanks, well looks like step 1 of my plan begin!"  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: So how was it? Anyway REVIEW and I need more than 5 reviewers for this chapter, then I will start my new chapter ^_^ 


	6. Plan B still working on it

Cool-girl: Hi guys, you thanks to all who review. Right now I have a lot of idea in this fic so read on!  
  
Plan B still working on it  
  
***At feudal Japan in the forest***  
  
"INUSHIMA!!!!"  
  
"Dear lord, what was that?" Started Shikona  
  
"Maybe nothing." Said Inushima while eating peacefully  
  
"Hey, isn't that Tama voice?" Said Sakura  
  
"INUSHIMA YOU BITCH, IF YOU WEREN'T MY SISTER I WILL EASILY KILL YOU!" Shout Tama suddenly appear behind the bush  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk such a bad temper." Complain Inushima  
  
"Is this your idea? Why did should I kiss my own mother in front my own FATHER!"  
  
"What's the big deal she's your own mother?"  
  
"DUH! This will mean that I broke their relationship PEABRAIN!"  
  
"Hey, it's one of my plan, I read on stories that jealous couple will be happily after ever in the end."  
  
"BUT THIS IS REALITY!"  
  
"Hush, you're talking to loud my ear hurt."  
  
"Actually my ear hurt more." Complain Hazu  
  
"Me too." Said Sora  
  
"Me tree." Said Shikona  
  
"See, anyway what did I do wrong, you're the one who did it by yourself isn't it Joker?" Said Inushima  
  
"Woof!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Shout Tama  
  
***Somewhere around the forest***  
  
"Hey, what was that?" Ask Shippo  
  
"Maybe someone arguing about things and end up shouting. We better find someplace to stay it's almost dark." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Why did he want to stop our travel on a sudden? It's not like him." Whisper Sango to Miroku  
  
"Maybe it's because this night is the new moon." Said Miroku  
  
Kagome hearing what they are talking about become a little worried, because every time Inuyasha turn human, trouble always approach. It's not that if she worried about her or her friend, she worried about Inuyasha, because if he turns human he's hopeless.  
  
So they stop for a moment, and since that time (You know Tama kissing Kagome ^_^) Inuyasha seem to get far away from the other.  
  
"What's up with him?" Ask Shippo  
  
"Yeah, he looks so gloomy this day." Said Miroku  
  
"Kagome why don't you go to him and talk to him straight away." Suggest Sango  
  
"Maybe you're right, I need to talk to him anyway." Said Kagome and go straight to him.  
  
Then she saw him sitting on the grass already in human form was right now looking at the stary sky. 'He's so beautiful.' Think Kagome smiling.  
  
Inuyasha then realize of her presence "Go away." He said  
  
"Inuyasha what's the matter with you?" Ask Kagome  
  
"Don't ask me that! Why don't you go to your lovely boyfriend of yours?"  
  
"You mean Hojo? He's not my boyfriend!"  
  
"Not that Hobo guy, I mean the guy you just kiss that afternoon."  
  
"You saw it?"  
  
"DUH!"  
  
"Why are you so mad then?"  
  
"Because you don't know how I feel!"  
  
"How do I suppose to know you never told me?"  
  
"Stupid wench! I wish you feel how miserable am I seeing that annoying scene of yours?"  
  
"I understand."  
  
"HOW CAN YOU UNDERSTAND?"  
  
"DON'T YOU THINK I FEEL THE SAME THING WHEN I SAW YOU KISS KIKYO YOU ARROGANT JERK!"  
  
Right now Inuyasha become speechless 'She's right...'  
  
***Behind the bush***  
  
"See what I told you, see what I told you." Said Tama  
  
"You told me what?" Ask Inushima  
  
"That their relation ship will broke!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Duh, then we're not going to be born in this world!"  
  
"Oh." *PLAK* "SEIZO YOU DO THAT AGAIN I'M GOING TO SHAVE ALL YOUR SKIN OUT!"  
  
There lay poor Seizo with a red hand prints on his cheek "But there's a bug."  
  
"Then tell me why the bug have to be on my butt?"  
  
"Luck maybe?"  
  
"Sakura take care of your annoying little brother, he's driving all the girls here crazy."  
  
"No wonder like father like son." Said Sakura  
  
Then Hazu glare a death glare to Seizo "Seizo, do that again then I'll give you something which make your live even more miserable than hell."  
  
Seizo went pale and back away, and then grope Sora.  
  
*PLAK* "PERVERT!" Shout Sora  
  
"SEIZO!" Glare Hazu  
  
"Okay, okay..." Said Seizo  
  
"Someday I better kill him." Mumble Hazu  
  
"Tama how come we're shouting but no one heard us?" Ask Inushima  
  
"Oh, I put a sound barrier on us." Said Seizo "So we can communicate more freely."  
  
"But I thought you only can do smell barrier."  
  
"Not really, I can do sound barrier, attack barrier, eyes sight barrier, movement barrier..."  
  
"Okay, okay enough!" Then Inushima turn to ask Tama "So what did she said after you kiss her."  
  
"Well, she said she want to be my girlfriend, because of saving her life, then I realize that father WAS there. So I went here to make a little discussion about this with YOU!"  
  
"Oh, I see, but don't worry this plan will work."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, but..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who's Kikyo?"  
  
"Yeah, I never heard anything about her." Said Shikona  
  
"Me neither." Said Tama  
  
'Mother, who is she? Maybe, I don't know why I have a dream about her.' Think Inushima  
  
"AH!" Cried Hazu and Sora  
  
"What?" Ask Sakura  
  
"We're turning human." Said Sora  
  
"Isn't it obvious? You're hanyoes and now is new moon, so your human blood appear." Said Inushima  
  
"Well, you better than me or Tama, we change into human when it's the 2nd day after the new moon, midnight summer, end of the moth and New Year." Said Shikona  
  
"That still nothing compare to me, I've been human from all of my life even though my own father is half demon." Mumble Inushima "Anyway stop talking about this and go straight to our plan."  
  
***The next day***  
  
Kagome is awake, she don't know why, she feels that she want to feel the same warmest she felt when she sleep with Inuyasha.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Kagome is awake on Inuyasha arm 'What is he doing here? Oh yeah I forgot, I get the worst of luck on sleeping with him.' But suddenly he hug her tightly 'My god, he's so warm.' Rather than wake up, Kagome sleep peacefully again in his embrace.  
  
Inuyasha then wake up seeing Kagome sleeping peacefully on his arm 'What am I doing hugging her? Good thing she's not awake or she will sit me 100 time.' He then wake up, which make Kagome to moan of losing his warm arm 'She's so beautiful.' Then he lowers his head and kiss her forehead sweetly (He can be so romantic sometimes) and went to the others to have breakfast.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
"Hey KAGOME!" Cried Inuyasha  
  
"What?" Glare Kagome  
  
"You're going back, you only spent a day in here."  
  
"That's not my problem, I'm going home."  
  
"Why still mad of the argument we make last night?"  
  
"No." 'Actually yes.'  
  
"Then why you want to go home?"  
  
"Because I want to see SHEN!" 'Shit, I lie to Inuyasha again.'  
  
"Oh, great just go to him I DON'T CARE!" 'I do care!'  
  
"FINE!" Then she jump to the well and start crying.  
  
Then she went in her house "I'm home."  
  
"Oh, hi, Kagome what make you to come back early?" Ask her mother  
  
"Nothing wrong."  
  
"You have another fight with Inuyasha-onichan again don't you?" Ask Sota  
  
"SHUT UP! I'm going to my room!" Cried Kagome, then went to her room and shut the door harshly (Ouch, poor door). In her room she cry on her bed.  
  
***At Sengoku dijai***  
  
"Inuyasha, what did you did to Kagome right now?" Cried Shippo "I will never forgive you if you hurt Kagome."  
  
"I don't hurt her you damn fox, she hurt me." Cried Inuyasha back  
  
"How come, she's the one which is mad on you?"  
  
"So?"  
  
"Which mean you're the one who hurt her you big bully!"  
  
"I DON'T, SHE STARTED THE ARGUMENT AND NOTHING HAVE TO DO WITH YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT!"  
  
"Ouch my ears hurt, maybe Kagome is trying to explain to you about the whole situation, but you won't listen to her right?"  
  
"Why should I listen to her?"  
  
"Because she cares about you!"  
  
Right now Inuyasha was speechless 'This little brat is right, maybe I should go.' "Feh, whatever you said you brat, I'm going to Kagome."  
  
"YES!" Cried Shippo and Inuyasha jump to the well.  
  
"What is that?" Ask Miroku  
  
"It's nothing." Replied Shippo  
  
***Behind the bush***  
  
"Wow, I don't know he can be so mature." Said Sora slightly amaze  
  
"Yeah." Said Inushima then look at her sister, Shikona who look at Shippo with a dreamy and blushing face. "EARTH TO SHIKONA!"  
  
"Wha...what?" Ask Shikona suddenly.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"See what?"  
  
"You're in love."  
  
"WHAT, HELL NO!"  
  
Everyone then look at her with a smile on his or her faces.  
  
"Yeah everyone said that." Said Sakura  
  
"And the fact is..." Said Seizo  
  
"Shippo and Shikona sitting on a tree K-I-S-S-" *BUAK* *DUBRAK* *TUENG* Tama then fall flat to the ground with a big rock on his head.  
  
"I'M DON'T LIKE SHIPPO." Cried Shikona blushing deep red.  
  
"Yeah you love him." Said Hazu.  
  
"SHUT UP, IT'S NOT LIKE YOU WHO DON'T LOVE ANYBODY EXCEPT YOU OWN SISTER, FATHER OR MOTHER!"  
  
"Who say, I do love someone...ops." Hazu said closing his mouth.  
  
"You do? Who is it?" Ask Sora  
  
"Yeah tell us?" Ask Tama removing the big rock from his head.  
  
"Step my dead body first." Said Hazu  
  
'It must be her, it must be Ikemi.' Think Inushima sadly 'Why do I bother anyway, it's not if I care.' Then she look at Hazu and scan all of his muscles, body and face 'But he's so hot and handsome. GAH, WHAT AM I THINKING.' Then banging her head to the tree *DUAK* *DUAK* DUAK*  
  
"What's the matter Inushima?" Ask Sakura  
  
"Oh it's nothing." Said Inushima hiding her embarrassment with a sweet smile.  
  
Hazu then look at her from head to toes 'Damn why her smile is always bothering me, kami-sama why she have to wear that clothes, she do have a nice breast, sexy body, soft skin, pretty face, hot ass...DID I JUST THINK THAT!!!!!!!!!!' "Tama will you do me a favor?"  
  
"What?" Ask Tama  
  
"Can you hit me on the head one time?"  
  
"With pleasure."  
  
*BUAK* *DUAK* *BONK* "Ouch, ouch, ouch BASTARD I TOLD YOU 1 TIME."  
  
"Sorry, I quiet enjoy it anyway."  
  
"What is the matter with them?" Ask Inushima  
  
"I have no idea." Said Seizo  
  
***Back to Kagome house***  
  
Inuyasha jump to her room through the open window, founding Kagome sleeping facing the wall 'SHESH, that wench, I thought she's going to do something more important than sleeping, she better wake up or I'll drag her back to the well so she don't waste time having her own fun!'  
  
Then suddenly Kagome stir in her sleep and tears came out from her eyes to her cheeks.  
  
"Kagome..." Said Inuyasha 'She's crying?'  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." Sob Kagome in her sleep "Don't go away."  
  
Inuyasha then wipe her tears away "I'm sorry too Kagome and I won't go away."  
  
Suddenly her eyes open in surprise "Inu...Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: Sorry for taking a long time, you see I'm grounded. So I can't use my Internet for 5 days a week, because I GOT BAD GRADE ON MY BIOLOGY TEST! *Cry* I'm going to kill myself *Smile* just kidding, anyway just wait for the next chapter and believe me or not, there will be a lot of fluff of 3 pairing at once in one story, stay tune and don't forget to REVIEW! 


	7. Plan B finally over and love is in the a...

Plan B finally over and love is in the air  
  
"Inu...Inuyasha..."  
  
"Kagome..."  
  
"Inuyasha what are you doing here?" Ask Kagome wiping her tear away.  
  
"Um..." Said Inuyasha still speechless knowing the part that he have hurt her badly  
  
"Oh, let me quest you want me to go back and be your shard detector again! Well, I won't go with you right now!"  
  
"You told me you always be by my side."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I can't stand if you're far away from me."  
  
"But you told me that you don't care."  
  
"I lie."  
  
"Then what is the truth?"  
  
"I care about you and..."  
  
"And..."  
  
"I love you."  
  
Kagome tear then appear not because of sadness, but with happiness "But how about Kikyo?"  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"You love her right?"  
  
"I did, but not anymore, you're the person I love."  
  
"Inuyasha..."  
  
"But I understand if you love another man, I'm not good enough for a girl like you." Suddenly a single tear comes out from his golden eyes.  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"If you don't want me to be here, I shall go, and I'm sorry for all the pain I cost for you. See you later on my time."  
  
Before he open the window Kagome stop his hand and hug him tightly "Don't go and I'm sorry...I didn't mean all the word I said, really!"  
  
"Kagome, look if you change only because of my confession, that still doesn't change the situation, you must to be with the person you love."  
  
"But the person I love is YOU!"  
  
"What..."  
  
"I love you Inuyasha...and I always will." Sob Kagome  
  
Inuyasha then full with happiness hug her back and comfort her.  
  
Outside her room her mother opening the door, seeing her daughter and Inuyasha hugging each other. She then smile and close the door quietly, trying not to disturb them. Because since the first time she saw him, he believes that someday he will be her daughter soul mate.  
  
"Inuyasha, will you stay here for 1 night?" Ask Kagome  
  
"Sure..." Said Inuyasha then he sits on the side of her room.  
  
"Will you be with me on my bed?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Please!"  
  
"Um, okay." He said hiding his happiness and sleep next to her. She then snuggles up to him and hugs him. Inuyasha face then turn as red as his clothes.  
  
"Inuyasha, I want to be like that time. You're so warm."  
  
"So...so....you were awake that time?"  
  
"I was awake, then I fell asleep on your arm again, your arm is so warm."  
  
"Kagome..." He then looks at Kagome and kiss her on the lips, Kagome eyes wided but return his kiss. Then he breaks the kiss and asks her "Kagome will you be my mate?"  
  
"...I...I....I will."  
  
Inuyasha then smile and kiss her again, and then both of them fall asleep with each other arm.  
  
***Outside her house***  
  
Behind the bush there are some kind of computers, satellites, recorders and earphone.  
  
"Inushima, what are you doing?" Ask Sakura  
  
"Oh, how romantic, I can cry." Said Inushima listening to her parents' conversation using a satellite, almost crying.  
  
"Were you listening to me?" Ask Sakura  
  
"Huh, oh what is it?" Ask Inushima  
  
"She's not." Said Shikona  
  
"Hey, Inushima, okay I must admit you did a very great job, but now what? I can't just disappear from the school, I just went to the school for about 3 days." Said Tama  
  
"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. Tomorrow you talk with mom about braking up and told her you love someone else." Said Inushima.  
  
"WHAT, WHY DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT?"  
  
"Why? That's a silly question, isn't that the truth?"  
  
"HELL NO!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
***The next day***  
  
"Attention everyone." Said the teacher "Shen, have left this school, because his mother have another work at the country called um indo...Indonesia."  
  
'WHAT? Just when I want to broke up with him, he went away to...um, what's the name of the place again?' think Kagome  
  
***After school***  
  
"Bye guys!" Cried Kagome  
  
"Bye Kagome, be careful!" Cried her friends in unison.  
  
"Don't worry I will." So she run to her house hoping that Inuyasha wouldn't wait to long for her arrival. Suddenly on her way she meet Tama. "Shen? What are you doing here?" Ask Kagome shocked  
  
"I want to tell you something." Said Tama  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"I want broke up with you."  
  
"Ah!"  
  
"I figure out you have love someone else right?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"I know it because it's written clearly on your face."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup, but that's okay, I want you to be my girlfriend, because your attitude looks like the person I love since I was little."  
  
"Which mean you're looking at me as your past girlfriend."  
  
"And my mother too."  
  
"Do I look that old, until you look at me as your mother."  
  
"Ha, ha, I can see you're a bit annoyed."  
  
"Well, yeah, so tell me about the girl you love."  
  
"Well her hair is short, but she looks like you. She is a bit annoying, beautiful, cute, nice scent and understand me.well, kind of."  
  
"Am I annoying?" Ask Kagome  
  
"Pretty much."  
  
"Why you." Then she hit him and gives him a play full smile.  
  
"Anyway I better go."  
  
"Maybe we'll meet again, and you'll introduce me to the person you love."  
  
"I will!" Then he run to the different direction and Kagome smile 'I hope they will finally be together.'  
  
***Behind the bushes***  
  
"Good work bro!" cried Shikona  
  
"Yeah, you're good in acting." Said Hazu  
  
"Acting?" Ask Tama  
  
"Yeah, when you said you love someone else." Said Sakura  
  
"But I did." Said Tama, then he blush realizing to what he have said.  
  
"Oh, my big bro have grown up already, so tell me who is the lucky girl."  
  
"I rather die than to tell you."  
  
"Please"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Onegai."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Kumohon."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Wo qui qui ni."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Por favor."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Er favore."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Bitte."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Svp."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!! AND THAT'S VINAL."  
  
"You seem to be mad of something?" Ask Sora  
  
"I'm mad because she keep asking me." Said Tama  
  
"No I mean, you seem to be mad before that."  
  
"Oh, that, first I'm mad because Inushima make a stupid fake name such as SHEN HANYOU, AS YOU KNOW SHEN MEAN GOD AND HANYOU MEAN HALF BREED AND I'M NOT ONE OF THEM. Second what the HELL IS THE PLACE CALLED INDONESIA, IT HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH JAPAN!"  
  
"Well, not really, Indonesia has a connection with Japan. Long time ago Japan invaded, kill and turn Indonesia people into slave. So they can gather up some spices, because Indonesia was rich with spices."  
  
"Was?" Ask Shikona  
  
"Yeah, since so many invader invade Indonesia, Indonesia is not as rich as it was before." Explain Inushima.  
  
"Oh!"  
  
"But can you at least make a country like America or China, they also have a connection of war with Japan." Complain Tama  
  
"But I want to make a country that everyone never usually use." Said Inushima.  
  
Then both of them start fighting, while no one notice a sad face that Sakura have.  
  
"Sakura what is it?" Ask Seizo.  
  
"Oh, nothing I just need to go somewhere." Said Sakura then leave  
  
"What's the matter?" Ask Sora  
  
"Dunno, but I know she'll be fine." Said Seizo  
  
"Okay then everyone get ready! TO THE TIME MACHINE." Said Inushima  
  
"But how about my parents?" Ask Hazu  
  
"Well, since your mother is to little right now, we better go to 10 years later."  
  
"Oh yeah good idea."  
  
While everyone's talking Tama quietly follow where Sakura went. Then he saw Sakura sitting on the grass.  
  
'God she's very beautiful.' "Sakura!"  
  
"Ah, Tama? What are you doing here?"  
  
"That's my line wench!"  
  
Sakura then look at him with sad eyes "Do you love her?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The person you love."  
  
"Yes, very much."  
  
Suddenly Sakura eyes full with tears.  
  
"What? What? Sakura did I mention something wrong?"  
  
Then she kisses him on the lips, Tama eyes wided in shocked. When they brake the kiss Sakura shout "CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I LOVE YOU TOO!" She then realize to what she have done then blush and run away.  
  
Tama still stunned to say the least, but he suddenly appears in reality and run to find Sakura, good thing he can ran faster than her.  
  
Sakura then look very shocked seeing Tama following her. So she didn't see her step fall down.  
  
"Sakura you're okay?"  
  
"Ouch I twist my leg."  
  
"Here, let me help you."  
  
"No, please go away!"  
  
"What the hell is the matter with you SAKURA?"  
  
"YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE AND IT HURT EVERY TIME I FACE THE FACT AND LOOK AT YOU!"  
  
"YOU DON'T EVEN GIVE ME A CHANCE TO TALK."  
  
"I DON'T NEED TO, I KNOW THAT YOU DON'T LOVE ME."  
  
"YOU'RE AS STUBBORN AS MY MOTHER AND YOUR MOTHER."  
  
"I DON'T CARE." Then she started to get up.  
  
Suddenly Tama hug her tightly, refuse to let her go and whisper, "I love you Sakura, you're the person I love. So please don't go!"  
  
"What?" Whisper Sakura half crying  
  
"I love you."  
  
Sakura then cry in happiness and hug him back "I love you too, Tama...kun!"  
  
Behind the bushes, Inushima is quietly watching them, she then smile and left the two-lover bird alone. She then look at the sky and whisper "Kami- sama I wish that I can feel what is love..." Then she makes a serious face "...and I promise I will do anything for the need of this world or the underworld."  
  
She don't know that the god have listen to her wishes and decide to granted her wishes.  
  
"Hey, Inushima did you find Sakura and Tama?" Ask Hazu  
  
"Actually they found each other better than myself." Said Inushima with a giggle.  
  
Hazu then make a face like she's an alien from outer space.  
  
"WELL, WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR LET'S GO BACK TO THE TIME MACHINE." Cried Inushima.  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: Sorry to make all of you guys waiting, well I finish the chapter (But I'm sorry that I mention that it will be 3 pair, but it turn into 2 pair, gomene) so keep reading and wait till the next chapter. And just like what I always said DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! 


	8. The meeting with Kikyo

The meeting with Kikyo  
  
Everyone then went to the time machine. The time machine looks like a huge capsule, which fit for about 8 people in it.  
  
"Okay let me check if this machine is fully charge." Said Inushima and start typing to her laptop (PS: I forgot to tell you guys that she own a laptop and bring it along with the journey.)  
  
"So is it?" Ask Hazu  
  
"Well, yeah it's fully charge."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Look at this straight picture it's full with green."  
  
"What green have to do with anything?"  
  
"It tells us if the time machine are charge PEABRAIN!"  
  
"Will you stop calling me pea brain BITCH!"  
  
"You're swearing on me!"  
  
"You start it FIRST!"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Shout Tama "CAN WE START THIS TIME MACHINE NOW, WE'RE BORED!"  
  
"Fine, fine. But he started first." Said Inushima  
  
"Did not." Said Hazu  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"DID TOO."  
  
"DID NOT!"  
  
"FOR CRYING OUT LOUD BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" Shout Sora  
  
"HMP, fine!" Said Hazu and Inushima together.  
  
"Looking at their relation ship..." Started Sakura  
  
"...could they be..." Continue Shikona  
  
"....a couple already?" End Seizo  
  
Then the 3 of them look at each other thinking for an answer, and then together cried the word "Nah!"  
  
So after a while the time machine is started and all of the group have enter the capsule.  
  
"Ready guys?" Cried Inushima  
  
"YES!" Cried the girls while the boys just sweat-drop.  
  
Then the capsule start shaking. Then it suddenly floats, and then with a zap it disappears.  
  
***10 years later***  
  
Suddenly a big capsule appears and Inushima open the capsule "Fiuh, what a ride. Is anybody okay?"  
  
Everybody just fainted while his or her eyes are like this @_@  
  
"Um, don't mind what I ask." Said Inushima while sweat-dropping  
  
Then while everyone is fainted, she went walking to the forest alone. She doesn't see much changes of the forest, suddenly she saw a women, seeing from the way she dress, she know that she must be a miko. She has a long straight black hair, when she turns around to face her, Inushima become surprise. She looks like her mom and herself (Well, she look exactly like her mom, only that her hair is short).  
  
"Who are you?" Ask Inushima  
  
"My name is Kikyo, and who are you, you're clothes is funny, and how come you look exactly like me?" Ask Kikyo  
  
'KIKYO! So this is the person whom my mom jealous with. Wow, she look exactly like my mother.' Think Inushima  
  
Suddenly Joker appears from the bushes, then begun barking widely to Kikyo.  
  
"If you mind, will you stop your dog from barking on me?" Said Kikyo.  
  
"Oh, sorry, JOKER!" growled Inushima, then Joker shut up and sit down.  
  
"My, I have to admit you have a very obeyed dog."  
  
"Well, yeah I teach him."  
  
"Really, you're so smart."  
  
"Well, since everyone don't like this dog, just because he's a mix blood, so I just train him. So he will take care of himself with no trouble. But he like me and he keep following everywhere I go."  
  
"Hm, I see."  
  
"So what are you doing here?"  
  
"Me, well young lady I think it suppose to be me who ask that."  
  
"Well, I'm just walking around."  
  
"With that clothes, I think it's to revealing."  
  
"That exactly the same comment my brother told me."  
  
"And he's absolutely right."  
  
"Ha.....ha...very funny."  
  
"Aren't you a sociable person."  
  
"What makes you say that?"  
  
"Well, I never know you, and I'm not a very sociable person. But then I speak to you like we know each other for ages."  
  
"Yeah, right. That's weird."  
  
"Okay, let's begin from the start. Who are you?"  
  
"..."  
  
"...So?"  
  
"Do you know a person called Kagome and Inuyasha?"  
  
*Deg* "Wha.....what? You know them?"  
  
"Well, I just heard a rumor about them and a shikon no tama, they're protecting. So can you tell me about them?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Please!" *Give puppy dog eyes*  
  
"Okay, okay, well, Inuyasha he's a hanyou, Kagome she's a human, from a different dimension. Their missions are to collect the shiko no tama and to kill Naraku. Now their mission are almost complete, the have killed Naraku, but they're missing one more shiko no tama which is in Inuyasha father grave. They can't go there because the gate is protected by 2 guards (Read Inuyasha comic no.31), which will kill anybody who enter. They're not a living thing, so they can't be killed. Soon they got married and have 2 children. And I hate to see their happiness, cause they love each other, they have someone they love and have someone who love them. I can't understand why Kagome and me can be so different, since I'm her reincarnation."  
  
'REINCARNATION! Now that's new, but then how is she still alive while my mother is also still alive, they can't break their soul forever is they do that.'  
  
'Urasue bring me back to live, but I killed her. First I want Inuyasha to love me and go to hell with me. But I make him to be scared of me, and his friend to look at me as their enemy. Then Naruku was beaten and my revenge is over, but then I can't go back to hell. Then I found out, he curses me not to go back to the hell by my own will, not even by death. He wanted me to suffer, seeing their happiness and my loneliness. So I just walk around this world finding a person who will send me to the world of the death and let me rest."  
  
"Kikyo..."  
  
"OMG, I don't realize, did I talk to much, oh, dear I'm so talkative."  
  
"Kikyo, do you hate them?"  
  
"Hate?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, first of all I thought I have every living thing in this world, but then I started to care. And no I don't hate them now. I accepted their happiness, they deserve to be happy and love each other, and I also happy to see them to have a happy live...but I'm pretty jealous knowing that they have children and kids to love, while I have a dream to have a daughter that I will love. *Cry* oh, know what have I done, I'm crying...I'm no going to cry."  
  
Inushima just smile sweetly at her, the she went to her and hug her. Giving her a shoulder to cry to and to comfort her. "Someone will love you, I know that."  
  
"You know what?" Sob Kikyo  
  
"What?"  
  
"You're the first person I ever speak the truth about myself."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, you must have a lot of friend who love you and care about you."  
  
"Honestly, everyone hates me, and the person who care about me are my relatives and my parents friends."  
  
"What, why?"  
  
"Because, I always change about something I did good into something which everyone misunderstood into bad."  
  
"Then why don't you tell them the truth?"  
  
"Because I'm 'The blossoming flower monster'"  
  
"Huh, what kind of name is that?"  
  
"Well, when I'm training the flower teaches me something."  
  
"Flower don't talk, but we can talk to them."  
  
"That's it. Don't you get it?"  
  
"Get what...oh, you mean even though flower can blossom so beautifully, they don't speak and tell them self that they're beautiful or show of. And you're hiding your true self by doing some naughty stuff. Just like a flower disguising as a monster."  
  
"Exactly, wow, you're the first person who understand my nick name."  
  
"So tell me who are you?"  
  
"My name is Inushima and I came from the future."  
  
"Future? What for?"  
  
"To gather my parents together."  
  
"So who are your parents?"  
  
"Inuyasha and Kagome."  
  
Kikyo then jump, feeling really shocked. She becomes speechless. "But I thought their daughter is called Shikona."  
  
"Shikona is my big sister and I'm their 3rd child, which will be born in about 2 years later." Said Inushima  
  
"But then how come you don't know anything about me?"  
  
"Because my parents didn't told me anything about you."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hm, in that case, if I go back to my time, I will call my mom and ask her once again."  
  
"If you do, can you tell me?"  
  
"Sure, cause you're my friend."  
  
"Friend? *Smile* then will you do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Kill me."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I'm tired to be a walking dead woman in this world, right now, when my revenge is over, I want to come back to the world of the dead."  
  
"But you said that killing is not the way."  
  
"Only you can."  
  
"Woof." Bark Joker  
  
"What is it Joker?" Ask Inushima, suddenly her eyes glow red, and then she saw blue glowing things surround Kikyo body. "What happened?"  
  
"Huh?" Ask Kikyo didn't realize that blue glowing things cover her.  
  
"Your, your body!" Cried Inushima looking at Kikyo, then look at her eyes.  
  
"Inushima what happened to you?" Shrieked Kikyo  
  
Suddenly part of her hair turn silvery white, her eyes turn more bloody red and her ears turn into 2 black dog-ears. Kikyo then gasped "Inu...Inushima..."  
  
"What...what happened to me?" Whisper Inushima  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool_girl: Sorry for taking a long time, you see I got this test, which is so important to me. So I have to cancel my time on writing this fanfic. Gomen, well anyway REVIEW! 


	9. My soul mother

Cool_girl: First I want to tell to all the reader that this fanfic is not for Kikyo hater, because there is no Kikyo bashing here, no Kikyo fuck-you- bitch here, no Kikyo you-will-soon die here, no Kikyo thank-you-to-all-god- that-you-die here, no Kikyo go-to-hell here, etc So what am I saying is that THIS IS NOT A KIKYO HATER FIC! And I may also say that Kikyo will do a big part in the later episode, not good one and not a bad one. Well, heck I don't know how to explain it just read.  
  
My soul mother  
  
"Inu...Inushima..." Said Kikyo in amazement  
  
Inushima then look at herself then she touches her face "Joker get me a mirror please."  
  
Joker then went to the bushes and takes a mirror (I don't even know how it get there) then giving it to Inushima. Then Inushima grab the mirror and cried "WOW, LOOK AT ME, I LOOK SO SCARY AND JUST LIKE A FULL YOUKAI, I'M TOTALLY COOOOL!"  
  
"Um, anoh..." Said Kikyo  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE IT'S ME, I LOOK TOTTALY FANTASTIC."  
  
"Can you explain what have just happened?"  
  
"I also don't know, but DO I LOOK SO AWSOME."  
  
"No you look scary."  
  
"THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT, I LOOK ABSOLUTELY GREAT AND EXELENT."  
  
*Sweat-drop* "Can somebody explain it to me?"  
  
"I can."  
  
"Hey who said that?" Ask Inushima then he saw Kikyo looking at something with a confused face.  
  
"Your dog can talk?" Ask Kikyo  
  
"Huh?" Said Inushima then look at Joker  
  
"I can talk." Said Joker, which make Inushima jump in surprise.  
  
"So it have been some kind of 5 years taking care of you, and you never told me that you can talk!" cried Inushima  
  
"Look, I can explain everything." Said Joker  
  
"Explain." Growled Inushima  
  
"First, I would like to told you that I could talk because you finally transform into your true self."  
  
"True self?"  
  
"Yes, you're the ruler of the under world."  
  
"WHAT?" Shout Inushima, while Kikyo eyes wided in surprise.  
  
"Should I repeat it again?" Ask Joker  
  
"No it gonna be one of Tama stupid Joke." Then she carries Joker and scratching every part of his body searching "that stupid brother of mine must have put a speaker on him somewhere."  
  
"No, no one put anything on me now lemme go!" Suddenly he change into 12 feet tall and suddenly there's 2 more head popping on his left and right of his head.  
  
"Okay, this is getting weird, I must be dreaming." Inushima said then pinch herself "Ouch, it's real."  
  
"I'm Cerberus son and I'm here assigned to be your protector."  
  
"Cool, this is just like one of my manga I read."  
  
"Be serious, your job is to take someone soul which is chosen to be taken. Like Kikyo." Then Joker face at Kikyo "I hear that you wish to go back to hell."  
  
"Yes." Said Kiyo calmly "My revenge is over."  
  
"So, Inushima or may I call you Inushima-sama take her soul and send her to the world of the dead, then you decide where she have to be."  
  
"What? Why me?"  
  
"Because you're chosen to."  
  
"But I don't know."  
  
Joker then gives her some kind of staff (This staff is like what god of the death always carry) "Use this."  
  
Inushima grab the staff and she suddenly has wings, on her left it's a black wing and on her right is a white wing "COOL!"  
  
"Now, repeat what I say 'I'm the ruler of the gate of the underworld,'" Said Joker  
  
Then Inushima follow "I'm the ruler of the gate of the underworld,"  
  
"'...order your soul to come out from your body,"  
  
"...order your soul to come out from your body,"  
  
"'...And come to the underworld with me,'"  
  
"...And come to the underworld with me,"  
  
"'...now let the gate to be open.'"  
  
"...now let the gate to be open!" Suddenly she cried without even realizing it "THE DOOR OF HEAVEN AND HELL!" Then her staff produces a dimension hole.  
  
(I know it sound SOOOOOO corny, but oh, well, that's all I can do.)  
  
Kikyo souls then come out from her body.  
  
"Catch it." Said Joker, then Inushima catch it.  
  
"Kikyo, Kikyo! Speak to me." Said Inushima "Oh no I killed her, I killed her."  
  
"Relax Inushima, you're talking to an unconscious soul. Man for kami-sama can you at least relax." Complain Joker.  
  
"Okay, so where will I put her soul and especially her body."  
  
"Well, you can buried the body and put the soul to the underworld."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Now, I'm kind of thinking if you have a miko blood in you."  
  
"JOKER I'M SERIOUS!"  
  
"SHEES! Don't have to shout. What is your problem?"  
  
"So tell me?"  
  
"First of all find a reflection then touch it in your true form, like now, then zap you're there!"  
  
"...That's it?"  
  
"Well, what do you expect, a guardian angle appear before you and carry you there."  
  
"No, I was expecting something, you know, cool!"  
  
"Man, right now I'm kind of worried if you're really is a girl."  
  
"JOKER!"  
  
"He....he...well, what are you waiting for, let's go!"  
  
Then she looks at her mirror again and touches it. Suddenly ZAP they're finally there, the underworld. The place was so creepy, there were a lot of skeleton around the place and the air was full with smoke and everything was full with sand.  
  
"I finally back." Said Kikyo suddenly  
  
"Kikyo, you turn into your form already." Cried Inushima  
  
"When soul have arrive here, they have form."  
  
"So what we'll do know?"  
  
"Choose."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Choose whether I must to be in hell or heaven."  
  
"What, why me?"  
  
"Because you're the ruler Inushima-sama." Said Joker.  
  
"Well, if I must to choose I rather choose Kikyo to be in heaven after all she's my soul mother." Answer Inushima  
  
Suddenly Kikyo was cover into white glowing thing around her body "Thank you Inushima, I'm happy that you have called me your soul mother."  
  
"Because you are." Said Inushima, then Kikyo fly to the air and say goodbye.  
  
"Where is she going?" Ask Inushima  
  
"To heaven." Answer Joker  
  
"Can I see her again?"  
  
"Sure, if you want to see her look at any reflection and you can see her again."  
  
*Sigh* "Good, well, anyway lets go back, I bet everyone is waiting for me."  
  
"Sure."  
  
Suddenly another ZAP and they're to they're back. Right now Inushima and Joker are in her normal form.  
  
"Is it a dream?" Ask Inushima  
  
"No it isn't." Said Joker, which make Inushima scream, Joker then give her a very annoyed face "You know I can talk and you still surprise?"  
  
"Well, I thought, it was only a dream."  
  
"Tsk, stupid girl."  
  
"Joker, I swear I will not fed you for the whole 5 days."  
  
"What? Oh, Inushima-sama please I'm sorry. *Give puppy dog eyes*"  
  
"Hey, chill out I'm just kidding."  
  
"Anyway, should we go back to the others and think out of another plan?"  
  
"OMG, YOU'RE RIGHT I FORGOT!" Then she pulls Joker to the other.  
  
***Back to the other***  
  
"HEY, GUYS!" Cried Inushima  
  
"Inushima where have you been?" Ask Shikona  
  
"Well, since you guys have eyes like this @_@, I take a few walk first."  
  
"Very funny."  
  
*Giggle* "I know, you always have a good sense of humor sis."  
  
"So, we're here so what are our next plan." Ask Sora  
  
"Hm, since Shikona, Tama and Sakura are born already, and Hazu, Sora, me and Seizo will be born next year. We have to do the plan as fast as we could." Answer Inushima  
  
"So what is the plan?" Ask Hazu  
  
"This plan will not be individual, but with team work. Now do you guys ready with the plan?"  
  
Everyone then nodded, and Inushima whisper something to them.  
  
"WHAT?" Cried Shikona  
  
"HUH?" Cried Sakura  
  
"CRAZY!" Cried Sora  
  
"NO WAY!" Cried Tama  
  
"NANI?" Cried Hazu  
  
"TO VIOLENT!" Cried Seizo  
  
"Well, this is my idea." Said Inushima sweat-dropping.  
  
"Well, we don't agree." Said everyone in unison  
  
"Fine if you think you can do better, just do it, I will wait right here." Then she sat down next to the nearest tree.  
  
Then she waits for 10 minutes, 15 minutes, 30 minutes and finally 1 hour.  
  
"Are you guys finish yet?" Ask Inushima  
  
"Okay, we give up, but how about if our parents recognize us, especially me and Sakura, they know us already." Complain Tama  
  
Inushima then smirk then said "Use masker of coarse."  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: Another cliffhanger, please!!!!!!!!!!!!! Don't flame me, I promise as soon as I got about 5 reviewers I will make my next chapter and update ASAP. And to Kikyo hater, please don't flame me. *Give puppy dog eyes* 


	10. Plan C so cool

Plan C So cool  
  
"Hey, Inuyasha!" Said Kagome, still look young even though she's 25 years old. Very pretty, have a long curly hair.  
  
"What is it now wench." Mumble Inuyasha, still not change in appearance or attitude.  
  
"Have you seen Shikona?"  
  
"Why don't you found her by yourself. I'm busy."  
  
"Busy doing what? Daydreaming? The one who is busy right now is me. Doing the dishes, cook for everyone, taking care of the kids...."  
  
"Alright, alright, I get the point."  
  
"So what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Feh!" Then he went to the forest to find his daughter "Shikona! Shikona!"  
  
Suddenly there's scream "KYAAAAAAA!"  
  
"Shikona!" Cried Inuyasha recognizing her voice, then he saw his daughter screaming running and crying towards him.  
  
"Daddy, daddy!" Cry Shikona  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"They are ATTACKING ME!" she said pointing at someone.  
  
Suddenly the person appears, which is a girl wearing a black suit and masker (We now who is 'the person' right?).  
  
'Man, her clothes is to revealing, I must admit she have a great body.' "Why are you attacking my daughter you bitch?"  
  
"Well, I'm here to have the shikon to tama. And since she is the daughter of the holder and the protector. I attack her."  
  
"Feh, same excuse as always, but sorry wench, you will die before you have it."  
  
"Oh really." Then she snapped her finger, then about 6 persons appear behind her and each of them uses a different colour and they use maskers and head cover (Just like ninja, especially for Shikona and Hazu, so their dog-ears will not show).  
  
Inuyasha then smile wickedly "Interesting."  
  
Suddenly a guy with a white suit attacks him. Inuyasha then jump, protecting his daughter, and attack him back. But he also jumps and hissed, "Freeze!"  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha can't move "What the fucking hell is happening to me?"  
  
"Give us the Shikon no tama, then we let you go." Said a girl with a pink suit.  
  
"Hell no!"  
  
"Fine then." Said the girl with a yellow suit. Suddenly she lifted her hand up to the air. "I'll meet you with the rest of the gang." She smiles and push the air which suddenly the air turn into a rapid wind and push Inuyasha and Shikona which is in his arm to the groups.  
  
"Cool, Sora, you did it." Said the girl with a black suit  
  
"Inushima, you owe me something for doing that to my own UNCLE." Cried the girl with a yellow suit, which is Sora.  
  
"...So, your father once wants to kill my father."  
  
"Well, that's because HE WANTS TO DO IT, WHILE I'M NOT!"  
  
"Yeah Inushima, are you sure we have to do this?" Ask a guy with a purple suit, which is Seizo  
  
"YES!" Cheer Inushima  
  
"Why me? Why me? Why me?" Mumble a guy with a white suit, which is Hazu  
  
"Why, it'll be fun!" Wink Inushima "Now, lets go! This will be cool!"  
  
***Back to the village***  
  
"Inuyasha is taking to long, I'm so worried." Said Kagome  
  
"There, there, Kagome-chan, you know he can take care of himself, and he's looking for your daughter right?" Said Sango  
  
"Yeah, maybe, I'm too worried."  
  
Suddenly Inuyasha and little Shikona (Just say it's little Shikona ok, cause it's hard to tell the differences, between the future Shikona and the past Shikona), which is in his arm, thrown from the forest.  
  
"INUYASHA, SHIKONA!" Shout Kagome and run to them. "What happened?"  
  
"Shit, Shikona are you okay?" Ask Inuyasha  
  
"HUWAAAAA, Daddy I'm scared." Cry Shikona  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" Ask Kagome  
  
"Give me the Shikon no tama." Said Inushima suddenly appearing behind the trees with 6 of her friends.  
  
"Is that answer your question?" Said Inuyasha  
  
Kagome then prepare for battle "Who are you?"  
  
"Kagome-chan!" Cried Sango  
  
"Kagome-sama!" Cried Miroku  
  
"Kirara, bring the kids to the village and protect them."  
  
Kirara then nodded, then bring little Shikona back to the village.  
  
"Should we take it by force, or you give it to us in peace." Said Tama  
  
"That's my line, I should have said 'you want to go and left us in peace or prepare to die.'" Said Inuyasha  
  
"Then why don't you say that before, lazy bone."  
  
"Hey, you're a copycat! That's my line too."  
  
"Since when dumb ass."  
  
"You're now, bastard!"  
  
"Pea brain."  
  
"Son of a bitch."  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"Ass hole."  
  
"Smelly dog."  
  
"Weak human."  
  
"Dog-turd."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"Piece of shit."  
  
Everyone then look at them sweat-dropping. 'No wonder like father, like son.' Think Inushima and Shikona.  
  
"Okay, enough with the chit chat, now give us the shikon no tama!" Cried Hazu, while some anime vein popping on his head.  
  
"Patient cousin, patient." Said Inushima, "Well, since all of you people, will not give us the shikon no tama, I think we have to do this by force! Everyone attack."  
  
Then Tama attack first and went to Inuyasha "Sankon Tassou (Tama)!" Inuyasha then jump, missing the attack "What...what the hell..." 'He can do that? But he's a human.'  
  
"I believe you are wondering why he is attacking you by using a dog demon attack, while he looks like a human. Well, wrong again dog boy, because he's a quarter demon. Not only him, my sister and me are also quarter demon, while two of my cousin are hanyou. But those 2 are our friends which have no demon blood, or may I say human." Explain Inushima  
  
'What?' Everyone become shocked.  
  
'Inushima, are you crazy, they will know us!' Think Shikona, Tama, Sakura, Seizo, Hazu and Sora at the same time.  
  
Inushima then look at Shikona giving her a sign. Shikona then nodded, she run toward Kagome holding her bow and arrow, and aim it on her and shot it. Then arrow missed but it pinned Kagome clothes to the tree. "KAGOME!" Cried Inuyasha, but Tama block the way "Your fighting with me."  
  
Then Miroku and Sango ran towards them to help them, but they are blocked by Seizo and Sakura "You're fighting with us!"  
  
"Get out of the way!" Cried Sango, but Sakura, suddenly strike her with her sword, Sango then release her sword and fight with her. While Seizo give Miroku a few punch, but Miroku staff blocks it.  
  
"Then it is up to us!" Said Shippo, suddenly appearing behind the bush, with Kirara besides him. He's now looks like a 15 years old youkai.  
  
Shikona then blush seeing Shippo 'Wow, he didn't change much compare to the future Shippo! He's still hot!' Suddenly she remember her work, so she see Kagome again to prepare if she wants to attack.  
  
"Well, well, this is getting interesting, now let me see what a weakling fox youkai like you can do." Said Sora, then Shikona giving Sora a if-you- called-my-Shippo-weak-again-I-kill-you glare. Sora the giving her a Inushima-told-me-to-say-it glance. Shikona then give Inushima the same glare she gave Sora. Inushima just sweat-drop.  
  
Then Shippo cried, "I'm not weak, I'll show you!" He then jump to Sora and started to kick her and punch her, but Sora blocked his attacked (And it's not very easy). Kirara try to help Shippo, but suddenly a big dog youkai, which have 3 head and 2 meter tall, which is bigger than Kirara attack her.  
  
'Who?' Think Shikona, Tama, Sakura, Seizo, Hazu and Sora at the same time.  
  
"Good Joker, you came in the right time." Said Inushima smiling.  
  
'Joker!!!'  
  
Inushima then give them an I-will-explain-it-later stare. Everyone then nodded and continue fighting.  
  
Suddenly Sesshoumaru appear, which make everyone stop fighting.  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" Cried Inuyasha  
  
"I'm here not for the tesaiga dear brother, I'm here to meet her." He said pointing at Inushima.  
  
"Huh?" Said Shikona, Tama, Sakura, Seizo, Hazu and Sora at the same time.  
  
"Why, Sesshoumaru, can't stand living alone without you little girl." Teas Inushima  
  
"Where is she?" Ask Sessshoumaru coldly (BRR, why do I fill so chilly around here)  
  
"Give me 50% of your power first, then I let you go!"  
  
"No one ever make an agreement with Lord Sesshoumaru that easily, now you will die." He then jump and attack Inushima with a full speed.  
  
"Hm, well you're fighting with a wrong person." She smirk then transform.  
  
To be continue  
  
Coo-girl: GOMENASAI!!!!!! I know, I know it take me so long to make this short chapter, but I will make another one asap if I got another 5 reviewers. ^_^ 


	11. Plan C ARE YOU CRAZY?

Plan C "ARE YOU CRAZY?"  
  
Inushima then have a long claw, her eyes turn red and everything on her body turn demon. Except for this one, she didn't make her wings appear. "Hey, pretty boy, don't ever thing you can defeat me that easily."  
  
Everyone then look at he stunned.  
  
'Inushima!' Think Shikona and co. (Except Joker)  
  
"Hmp, no one can defeat lord Sesshoumaru." Glare Sesshoumaru  
  
"We'll se that." Smirk Inushima, then she realize that her friend have stop fighting and look at her amaze.  
  
'Shikona, you can hear me right? Tell everyone that I will explain later, now do what we have planned before.' Said Inushima talking through her sister mind. Shikona then nodded and tell everyone through mind communication to fight again.  
  
Then everyone fight again, while Inushima is jumping from tree to tree- avoiding Sesshoumaru attack.  
  
"Stop running you wench!" Cried Sesshoumaru.  
  
"I'm not running, is that if I'm serious you will die and I will loss all the fun." Answer Inushima.  
  
"Try me."  
  
"Okay, but don't say I don't warn you." Said Inushima, then she raises her hand and cried "Shocking wing!" Suddenly her black wing appears and attacks Sesshoumaru with their sharp feather.  
  
Sesshoumaru then blocked it with his claw "Stupid, you thing you can defeat me with that?"  
  
Inushima then laugh "Ha...ha, ha...ha, HA, HA, HA, HA!"  
  
"What so fu..." Suddenly he can feel his hand is burning "ARGH!"  
  
"You yourself are stupid, my black feather are poisonous. Anyone who touches it will have his or her hand burn. Well, except for human, they will eventually die."  
  
Sesshoumaru then drop to the ground holding his hand crying in pain.  
  
"Everyone, let's go, we'll deal with them later." Said Inushima, then Shikona teleport them back to the time machine.  
  
"Shit!" Cried Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Well, I can see they kidnapped Rin." Said Inuyasha "Lets go guys."  
  
"Wait Inuyasha, we can't leave Sesshoumaru." Said Kagome.  
  
"Why not, I don't care about him."  
  
'Inuyasha why do you still hate your brother?' "AH!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Um, I think that girl have take the shikon no tama."  
  
"WHAT?" Cried everyone.  
  
***Near the time machine***  
  
"ARE YOU CRAZY!" Cried Hazu  
  
"Hazu calm down." Said Sakura  
  
"You, BITCH! You said you won't hurt anyone, you hurt my FATHER and you kidnapped my MOTHER!"  
  
Inushima then look at him "If you trust me, the plan will go smooth."  
  
"Where is my mother?" Demand Hazu  
  
"She's here." She then takes out a ball and there is a beautiful woman sleeping in a very mini from. Her hair is so long that it tied up rubber band with 2 little balls. She wear long yellow kimono and she look about16 or 15 ears old.  
  
"MOM!" Cried Hazu and Sora  
  
"Look she'll be okay."  
  
"It better be. Or I kill you." Said Hazu  
  
Inushima eyes then softened "You can't..."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Because I'm dead already."  
  
Everyone eyes wided.  
  
"What is that suppose to mean?" Ask Tama  
  
"JUST KIDDING ^o^!!!!!!! He, he I fool you all." Said Inushima  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!" Growled Hazu.  
  
"Hazu, you know that I never mean to hurt you all, because I love all of you." Smile Inushima  
  
Hazu face then soften down, then smile "Well, are we going back to our plan again?"  
  
Inushima then shout "SURE!!!!"  
  
***To the village***  
  
'Where am I?' Think Sesshoumaru, and then he sees his hand being bandage by herb.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you're awake." Said Miroku  
  
"Human, tell me, why are you helping me?"  
  
"Well, Inuyasha said while Kagome can't sense a shikon fragment. We have nothing to do but wait for some rumors about them. And since you're lying on the ground hopeless, we help you."  
  
"I'm pretty surprise that he can be patient."  
  
"Well, Kagome tell him to."  
  
'That girl, I think I know why she can beat me. I can smell her scent, the scent of souls, sadness and happiness. A scent, which no one can describe. She is...the ruler of the under world, I can tell. The person who has a job to take soul away, then put them to hell nor heaven or also give live to the person who live. Give immortalities to her mate, she has mix blood of demon and human whether quarter or half, I don't know. No one have to mess up with her. Because they will surely end up dead.'  
  
"Hey, Sesshoumaru, do you know who are they and especially that girl? I think she's the boss of the group." Said Inuyasha suddenly entering the hut.  
  
'Oh, yeah, I forgot no one can recognize her if the person is human or part human. This is because full demon has what they call 7 sense for the living things in the underworld.' Think Sesshoumaru then answer "No" 'I will not tell anyone who she is, because she's almost as strong as any god and if I tell anyone she will curse me...ok, I admit it, this is the first time I'm scared to a person who just hurt me a little, which is also a woman and not a full breed demon. Man, this is so embarrassing. But I will not stop fighting with her, because she have...Rin.'  
  
"Ah! Inuyasha!" Said Kagome entering the hut. "THEY'RE BACK!"  
  
"WHAT?" Cried Inuyasha  
  
***Outside the hut***  
  
"KYAAAAAA!" Cried Sango then bump to the wall of the outer hut then faint.  
  
"Sango!" Said Miroku worriedly and pick her up gently "HOW DARE YOU HURT HER!"  
  
"Look, I need to talk to Sesshoumaru." Said Inushima  
  
Sesshoumaru then come out from the hut have his hand wounded. "YOU!"  
  
"Why, still wishing to have your pretty mate already."  
  
"Where is she...and she will never be my mate!"  
  
"Look Sesshoumaru, I come here because first to get the shikon no tama and second to kill you and your pretty mate."  
  
"WHAT? AND SHE'S NOT MY MATE." 'Did she mean that I'm chosen to be dead with Rin. I won't let her do that. Maybe I deserve to die for all of what I have done, but not RIN!' He then takes out his sword (Not Tensaiga, but his other sword I forgot its name) then attack her.  
  
"Huh, you never learn." She then jump and kick Sesshoumaru hard on his back "You know whom am I really are, and you still want to fight?"  
  
"I don't care a fuck." Said Sesshoumaru still trying to recover from her pain full kick.  
  
"Let me give you a little favor, I give you 2 choices, first I kill you right now or you mate with your little girl."  
  
Everyone then surprise to her choices.  
  
'Inushima, you're a genius!!!' Think Shikona and co.  
  
"Why, what is the reason for you to give me the last choice?" Said Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Just said that the soul of your future child told me so. ^_^" Said Inushima  
  
'Future child, my future child with Rin?' "Then I chose to be Rin mate."  
  
'YES!' Think Shikona and co.  
  
"Sesshoumaru..." Said Inuyasha 'What is he doing he said he rather be dead then to have human wife and half breed child.'  
  
"Then I want to see the prove. Mark her at the same time I release her." Said Inushima then take out a ball and open, then a mini size Rin turn back normal to her normal size.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Cried Rin then run to Sesshoumaru and hug him tightly "I miss you so much."  
  
Inushima then smile, "Do what I have told you before? Mark her."  
  
Sesshoumaru then look at Rin.  
  
Rin then look at Sesshoumaru "Sesshoumaru-sama what did she mean by 'mark'?"  
  
"Rin just close your eyes, it will hurt a bit."  
  
Rin then close her eyes, and then Sesshoumaru bite her neck, which make her scream in pain.  
  
"Sess...Sesshou...Sesshoumaru...Sesshoumaru-sama." Said Rin  
  
"That's okay Rin." Said Kagome holding her "You're just being mark, to tell that you're Sesshoumaru mate."  
  
"I'm....Sesshoumaru-sama mate? But why?" Ask Rin  
  
"Because he have chosen it to be, isn't it uncle Sesshoumaru?" Said Inushima  
  
"Uncle?" Said everyone.  
  
'Inushima.' Think Shikon and co.  
  
Inushima then nodded giving them 'It's time' look.  
  
"Let us introduce ourselves." Said Shikona, while everyone are taking of his or her mask "My name is Shikona Hirugashi, my brother Tama Hirugashi, my sister Inushima Hirugashi. Our cousin Hazu, the prince of the western land and Sora the princess of the western land. And our friends Seizo and Sakura both the children of a demon extermination and a monk. We're your future children."  
  
Everyone than gasp.  
  
"Then you're..." Said Inuyasha shaking.  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool_girl: Well, ho was it? I know another of my stupid cliffhanger story. Anyway I'm pretty confused of my next chapter, so please anyone who want me to continue my story, please tell me what to write by reviewing to me OK! Ja ne! 


	12. Plan C acomplished and problem in the fu...

Plan C accomplished and some problem in the future  
  
"So...that's mean...you are our daughter." Said Inuyasha pointing at Shikona.  
  
Kagome then cried "NO! YOU COULDN'T BE OUR CHILDREN."  
  
Everyone then look at her surprise. Except for Inushima, which her face is very calm.  
  
"What do you mean?" Ask Tama  
  
"If you're our children then, why is that girl *Pointing at Sakura* which is suppose to be Sango daughter, hit her own mother?" Said Kagome  
  
"She's right." Said Miroku "You couldn't be my children."  
  
Inushima then giggle.  
  
"What so funny?" Ask Inuyasha annoyed.  
  
"I just can't believe that for all of the thing we do for you, and you said that we were attacking you."  
  
"Helping us what."  
  
"Well, it's a long story."  
  
"Make it short."  
  
"Okay, we first have a plan to make you guys jealous. First are Sakura and Seizo parents. So Sakura act like an ordinary girl who own a little house. Then we make Sango jealous by making Sakura to kiss Miroku."  
  
Miroku then gasped.  
  
"That plan actually work, now they admit they love each other in a short time. And it's pretty romantic ne?" Teas Inushima  
  
Sakura, Sora and Shikona then giggle. While Miroku blushed holding the unconscious Sango.  
  
"Then our second plan is by making you *Point at Inuyasha* jealous, and is not that hard, knowing father is a easy type to get jealous. So we sent Tama to be a person called Shen Hanyou." Said Inushima, while Tama mumbling a word like "I hate that name."  
  
"So it was you!" Said Kagome  
  
"Look mom, it's her idea not mine." Said Tama  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha then glare at Inushima to give them an explanation.  
  
"Um, don't stare at me like that. You see, I told him to kiss you, mother and let Inuyasha to witness it. So that you'll be together in the end." Explain Inushima  
  
"What makes you think it will end the way you want it to be?" Cried Inuyasha furious.  
  
"Well, look at both of you. You both are finally together." Smile Inushima evilly.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome blushed. "Well, you could have put on a better plan." Mumbled Inuyasha still blushing.  
  
"And our last plan is to make Sesshoumaru and Rin together. And it's the hardest plan we ever think."  
  
"Why is that?" Ask Rin  
  
"Well, since Sesshoumaru is so stubborn to admit that he loves you and still believing that he hates human."  
  
Sesshoumaru then try to hide his blush, but fail.  
  
"So, Sesshoumaru, you were saying that our father have disgrace our family by falling in love with a human woman, but yourself..." Teas Inuyasha  
  
"Shut...up..." Hissed Sesshoumaru still blushing  
  
Rin then smile and bow 25 degree "I thank you to all of you for doing this."  
  
"You don't have to thank us. Is it I who owe you dear lady for a great forgiveness for rudely kidnapping you." Said Inushima politely, while putting her hand to her chest and bow down 10 degree.  
  
Sesshoumaru then look at Inushima puzzle "Are you really their daughter?" *Pointing at Inuyasha and Kagome*  
  
"Uh, yeah. Why?" Ask Inushima  
  
"Well, you don't act like your unmannered father or your stubborn mother."  
  
"HEY!" Cried Inuyasha and Kagome at the same time.  
  
"Well, we better go then," Said Inushima, then look at her parents "Mom, dad."  
  
"What?" Said Kagome and Inuyasha still angry with her.  
  
Inushima then smile sweetly "I love you!" Then Shikona teleport all of them back to the time machine. But right a few second before that, Inushima snap her finger to give their parents a forget mind spell about who they are. So that it don't change the future. But then they will regain their memories again when she's back home and break the spell.  
  
***To the time machine***  
  
"WOHOOOOOO!" Cried Hazu "We did it I can't believe, we did it."  
  
"I knew you gonna like it, well, the battery are charged know let go back home." Said Inushima winking at him.  
  
Then everyone jump to the time machine.  
  
"But, if they know, then why they never told us anything in the future?" Ask Sakura  
  
Inushima then giggle.  
  
"Inushima you know?"  
  
"Well, let's go guys." She said ignoring her question and push a button and ZAP they're back.  
  
"WE'RE BACK!!" Shout Inushima, and then look at everyone. Just like usual every one eyes are like this @_@. And again Inushima sweat drop.  
  
"They never had been to roller coaster before aren't they? Well, looks like they haven't. Oh well, I just put them to their home." Said Inushima and carry Shikona and Tama "UFF, I never believe that Shikona is taking a diet regularly." Mumble Inushima then went to her house through the room window (Her room is in the first floor) then she went upstairs to Shikona room and put Shikona on her bed, then she went to Tama room and put him on his bed.  
  
"Well, now I better take Seizo and Sakura." Then she went back to the time machine. Then she saw something so cute. Seizo was hugging Sora tightly.  
  
"KAWAI!" Said Inushima but silence herself fearing that she would wake everyone. "Well, if Sora know this she will kill him. Or maybe she like being like this? Hm, maybe I must to make another plan for a new couple. He, he, and it's gonna be good." She then take Seizo and Sakura to their house, which is in the Sengoku dijai and put them on their bed.  
  
"FIUH, man aren't they heavy, well I better put them back also." She said looking at Sora and Hazu. "No wonder it's heavy, carrying 4 person at once. Man!"  
  
Then she went to the western castle quietly, by using her miko power. Then she fly (She have wings remember) to their room and put them on their bed. Once she put Hazu on his bed, she felt his hand is holding her.  
  
"Hazu..." Said Inushima, suddenly Hazu pull her and hug her like a pillow.  
  
Inushima eyes wided, then she realize that he's still in a deep sleep. But suddenly he moan "Inushima...you...are...mine..."  
  
Inushima then blush furiously 'WHAT IS HE DREAMING ABOUT?'  
  
Suddenly he snuggle to her neck and lick it, which make her gasp deeply. Then he hungrily kissing her neck. And his hand grasps her breast.  
  
'WHAT IN FUCKING HELL IS HE DREAMING ABOUT, HE'S EVEN MORE PERVERTED THAT SEIZO!!!' Scream Inushima inside her mind. She then finally gets of from him and quickly run back to her home and turns her time machine to a capsule.  
  
On the way home she sense evil auras around her. "Demon..." Hiss Inushima, then suddenly about 100 male demons appear.  
  
"That girl is mine..." Said one of the demon  
  
"Wha..." Said Inushima  
  
"No she's mine." Said another demon.  
  
"Onna come to me and be my love, be my mate." Said another demon  
  
"Huh?" Ask Inushima  
  
"No, I said she'll be mine."  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"NO, MINE!"  
  
"SHE LIKES ME BETTER!"  
  
Inushima got enough and run away from those freaky demons, to the bone eater well then towards her home without them noticing (They're to busy fighting).  
  
When she got home she run to her room and lay on her bed hugging the pillow while mumbling "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AROUND HERE! OMG, but Hazu kiss feel good...hold a second, why am I thinking about this? OH, just great! Man, I need a good conversation with someone."  
  
She then sits in front of her mirror "Why everybody wants me? I'm not that pretty."  
  
Suddenly Kikyo appear inside the mirror "Hi, Inushima!"  
  
"WUAH!!!!" Shout Inushima surprise.  
  
"What are you yelling at?"  
  
"Don't do that!"  
  
"Um, sorry, but nice to see you again."  
  
"Kikyo-sama, I miss you."  
  
"Aw, come on we just meet about 3 days ago."  
  
"But still, I don't know why, but I can't stand it to be alone without you or my mother."  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah, my mother."  
  
"So tell me about your parents in the future."  
  
"Mother work as a archeology and father is her assistant, they work well and always have a lot of income. Mother also work as a miko in our shrine in the weekend and when she went to work, my sister, Shikona replace her as a miko."  
  
"As a daughter of a miko you should be a miko too Inushima."  
  
"I know, but it means that I have to use long skirt."  
  
"Well, it better than your revealing clothes."  
  
"No, I made a promise already!"  
  
"What promise?"  
  
"Until he kiss me or hug me, I will start again using long skirt and white clothes."  
  
" 'He?' Who's 'he'?"  
  
"Um..."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"So, do you like being in heaven Kikyo?"  
  
"Inushima, don't try to change the subject. So who is he?"  
  
"My cousin *Blush* Hazu *Blush* *Blush* *Blush*"  
  
"You love him?"  
  
"Love...Yes, I think I love him."  
  
"No, stop right there, don't say I think, just say 'I love him' or 'I'm in love with him."  
  
"*Blush* Why is that?"  
  
"Inushima dear, you have to be honest with your own feeling, or you'll lose him. You also have to trust him. Don't believe of any negative lie about him, cause you're the one who know him very well. If you do, your heart will regret when he love another girl. Just because you don't trust him."  
  
"Kikyo...you're saying just like you're talking about yourself."  
  
"That's why I don't want you to repeat the same mistake. I want you to be happy."  
  
"But Hazu did Kiss and hug me."  
  
"He did! When?"  
  
"That's what I'm worry about, he's dreaming something hentai about me when he was sleeping. Then he grabbed me and start to, ehem, I don't have to say it, cause you know. Then when I run away, about 100 male demons come to me and they wanted me to be theirs. What the hell is happening?"  
  
"Well, you see right now, as the guard of the underworld, your scent will be so good, that it will force male demons to be attracted to you. And if you're theirs, they can have any wish they want."  
  
"You, mean like Shikon no tama, only right now the thing is me?"  
  
"Yes, but you can defense yourself, but not to kill them. You can't killed anyone except those in the death list."  
  
"Death list?"  
  
"Yeah, a list where anyone is decide to be dead or killed."  
  
"Huh, There's a list of that?"  
  
"Yeah, and you have a job to do."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
"You have to take a lost soul to the underworld, or may I say a unfinished job soul to the underworld. And you'll pick for them their place, hell or heaven."  
  
"That's my JOB!"  
  
"Yeah, cause before you're chosen, the underworld god have problems handling them, so he/she ask you too."  
  
"Well, okay. It's not really hard."  
  
"But to capture the ghost you have to wear this white kimono and you revealing clothes underneath."  
  
"OK, I got it. But why me, why did the god chose me?"  
  
"Because you make a wish."  
  
'Oh, that wish, no wonder..."  
  
***Flashback***  
  
She then look at the sky and whisper "Kami-sama I wish that I can feel what is love..." Then she makes a serious face "...and I promise I will do anything for the need of this world or the underworld."  
  
***End flashback***  
  
Kikyo then disappear. And when Inushima look behind, she saw a silver kimono on her bed, it's full with glitter and diamond. And it's made up by silk and so soft.  
  
"Wow, this can cost a fortune." She said  
  
Suddenly 2 voices come from downstairs "KIDS I'M HOME!"  
  
"Mother, father." Whisper Inushima and smile. "MOM, DAD, SHIKONA AND TAMA ARE ASLEEP."  
  
"Oh, hello Inushima, how is it?" Ask Kagome  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So, all your plan work."  
  
"Yeah, and looks like you remember everything mom."  
  
"Well, the memory happened like a zap while working, your father also have the memory back. I think you erase our memory in the first place huh?"  
  
"Well, I don't want to change the future."  
  
"You're a good daughter Inushima. I regret of saying that you couldn't be my daughter."  
  
"That's okay at least someone understand."  
  
Kagome then smile, and about to go out but say "I love you honey."  
  
"And I love you too mom." Said Inushima  
  
"I know." Said Kagome smiling "Come on we have dinner."  
  
"Sorry mom, but I got a problem here."  
  
"Oh, do you need my help?"  
  
"No, thanks mom, but I think I will be with you guys on dinner in about 15 minutes."  
  
"Well, okay then cause we need to talk." She said than get out from the room.  
  
"Actually mom, I have a very big problem." Inushima sigh and lay on her bed thinking nothing but a busy day tomorrow.  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: I update I can't believe it, I actually update, and guys pleas R & R. 


	13. The guard of the underworld

The guard of the underworld  
  
"Dinner's ready." Shout Kagome  
  
"Good, cause I'm starving." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Ramen today. Hey, where are the kids?"  
  
"I'll call them. SHIKONA, TAMA, INUSHIMA! DINNER'S READY!"  
  
"Man, Inuyasha you don't have to shout like that, they have a good hearing, remember they're part dog demon. Plus you'll freak the neighbors."  
  
Inuyasha just chuckle and eat his ramen.  
  
"Dad, you don't have to shout like that." Said Shikona and Tama  
  
"Hey, where's your sister?" Ask Kagome  
  
"Um, in her room." Answer Tama  
  
"That's weird, I told her to come down, I'll go get her." Then Kagome went up stair and to Inushima room.  
  
"Hey, kids, so how is it?" Ask Inuyasha to his children.  
  
"How what?" Ask Shikona  
  
"You were traveling to the past and put out some naughty plan on us right?"  
  
"You know, which mean IT'S NOT A DREAM!"  
  
"I told you is very odd that we have the same dream." Said Tama  
  
"I thought is a dream cause I wake up on my bed."  
  
"I thought about that to. Which mean kissing my mother is the real thing too?"  
  
"And doing some illusion to make the plan A works is a real thing too?"  
  
Then they cried together "AND SEEING INUSHIMA CHANGE INTO A DEMON AND HURTING OUR PARENTS IS A REAL THING TOO, NOOOOO!"  
  
Inuyasha just sighs and sweat drop while continue to eat his ramen.  
  
***Back to Kagome scene***  
  
"Those kids." Sigh Kagome hearing their screaming. She then open Inushima room door. She then looks at Inushima, which is looking at her window and taking a deep breath every second.  
  
'Oh, my." Think Kagome 'My little girl is in love, oh I'll be a grandmother soon.' "Inushima!"  
  
"Oh, hi mom." Said Inushima  
  
"Come on its dinner."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
'Wow, she have change, oh, it could have been love!'  
  
They then went to dinner, when Inushima just reach there.  
  
"INUSHIMA, YOU OWE US BIG TIME HERE GIRL!" Cried Tama  
  
Inushima just ignore and keep walking.  
  
"Do I look like I'm talking to a wall?"  
  
"Well, yeah."  
  
Tama then growled dangerously, but still Inushima ignore a crap about him.  
  
Then they eat with together while talking about their adventure.  
  
"So I owe you kids some thank you." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Really?" Teas Inushima  
  
"Yeah of coarse."  
  
"Well, you sound pretty mad, when you know it for the first time."  
  
"Oh, you want me to be mad?"  
  
"No, but I found something which is very kawai."  
  
"Really, may I know what is it?" Ask Shikona  
  
"I think I'm gonna be an aunty."  
  
Tama then chocked out and coughing.  
  
Kagome then look at her "What do you mean?"  
  
'Tama and Sakura sitting on the tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!' think Inushima while giggling, while Tama glare at her.  
  
***The next day***  
  
"Now what should I do, it's 5 o'clock in the morning, and I awake right know because of you." Said Inushima while looking at Kikyo in the mirror.  
  
"But Inushima-sama there are about 10 unfinished job souls in this world." Said Kikyo smiling.  
  
"Don't call me with -sama, well anyway can you tell me which part of a country is that?"  
  
"Jack from Paris, Felicia from Singapore...and last Ted from America. Hm, weird name. Is this what they called country?"  
  
"Well, it's a long way to go." Then she look at the dog on her bed "Joker wake up you lazy bone."  
  
"*Yawn* Hm, 5 more minutes..."  
  
Then Inushima kick his ass, hard. *DUBRAK*  
  
"Hey what is that for?" Ask Joker fully awake  
  
"Come on we have job to do."  
  
"Okay, okay, but look at yourself you're not ready."  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
"You're wearing a black suit, you're suppose to use the kimono Kikyo gave you."  
  
"But it's white and I never use DRESS!"  
  
"Well, the person you love have hug and kiss you, what you need more?"  
  
"YOU KNOW!"  
  
"Sheesh, Kikyo told me."  
  
He then leave the room, while Inushima change her clothes with anger on her face. Suddenly the door open when she just use her undergarment.  
  
"Inushima what's all the yelling about?" Ask Tama lazily, then his eyes wided looking at his sister, um...  
  
"KYAAAAAA, HENTAI!" Inushima cried than hit him hard and cried "Don't you ever dare come to my room again YOU HEAR ME! I COULDN'T BELIEVE YOU'LL BE A PRIST IN THIS SHRINE, YOU PERVERT!"  
  
Inuyasha then see his son face fall to the ground with all the bruises all over the place.  
  
"So what happened?" He ask  
  
"I saw her in her undergarments, but HELL IT'S HER FAULT, SHE'S THE ONE WHO DIDN'T LOCK THE DOOR." Shout Tama pointing at Inushima room door.  
  
Then Inushima open her door fully dress with her Kimono, Tama and Inuyasha jaw dropped, she's so beautiful and right know her hair are long and tied with a white ribbon. Her Kimono matches her skin perfectly and she looked like a goddess.  
  
"Kikyo..." Said Inuyasha ' God, she look like Kikyo, very much like her.'  
  
"Huh, me? I'm not..." Start Inushima  
  
"Inushima how did you grow your hair in about 30 seconds?" Ask Tama  
  
"Oh, Shikona give me a fast-hair shampoo."  
  
"But, I didn't see you take a bath."  
  
"You don't have too!"  
  
"Ok, Ok I got your point, you take a shower before we wake up."  
  
"Yes, exactly."  
  
Inuyasha just stare at her, shocked to say the least. Kagome then appear "Inuyasha... AH KIKYO!" She cried pointing at Inushima  
  
"Me? Kikyo. Who's Kikyo?" Ask Inushima pretending not to recognize  
  
"She's Inushima! Not Kikyo, anyway, who's Kikyo?" Ask Tama  
  
"Oh, she's...no one, okay come on Tama you will be late for your college." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Oh, well it better not be important...WAAAAA, YOU'RE RIGHT I'M LATE, I HOPE MR.KAGI WILL NOT GET MAD!!!" He shouts and run directly through the door.  
  
"Well, young lady are you suppose to go to school?" Ask Kagome  
  
"Mom, school are close remember and why won't you tell me about Kikyo?" Ask Inushima  
  
"I don't know who she is, isn't it Inuyasha?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Mom, dad don't play a fool of me, I know exactly who's Kikyo and I like her VERY MUCH how could you say you don't know her?" Said Inushima  
  
"You know...her?" Ask Inuyasha in disbelieve "How..."  
  
"Well, we accidentally meet and she's the one who teach me, how to turn into demon."  
  
"SHE DID!"  
  
"Uh huh and how to be a great miko."  
  
"NANI?"  
  
"What with all the screaming, I'm only about 2 meter from you and even though I'm a human now, I still have a good sense of hearing, sheeeeesh!!!"  
  
"No, I mean did she know you're our daughter?"  
  
"Well, when she first meet me she don't know, but then she know."  
  
"Then?"  
  
"We make friend."  
  
"So where is she now?"  
  
"Heaven."  
  
"Not hell?"  
  
"No, why are you asking anyway?"  
  
"Well, she always wants to go there."  
  
"Why, you look like you hate her?"  
  
"We DON'T!" Said Kagome and Inuyasha together  
  
"Only that, we missed her, I don't know why I do, maybe because since those miko trap we've trapped before, we know each other and I started to like her." Said Kagome  
  
"Then she went missing, but I don't know she's gone, since Naraku give her the curse. So that's why we try to forget about her." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Oh, but Kikyo also missed you to." Said Inushima "Ne, Kikyo-sama?" She looks at the mirror.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked puzzle, "Why are you talking to a mirror?"  
  
"Secret." Smile Inushima "And secret always make a women, mysterious." Then she jumps from the window and start to her job as a guard of the underworld, leaving her parents as confuse as ever.  
  
***To the old building***  
  
"Hey, I'm scared." Said a little girl to a little boy  
  
"Heh, scared come on, I heard there's a ghost here." Teas the boy  
  
"That's why I'm scared!!!!!!"  
  
"ARGH!"  
  
Suddenly they saw a woman using a white Kimono "What are you kids doing here?"  
  
"AHHHH GHOST!!!" Cried the little girl.  
  
"Who are you calling a ghost little girl, my name is Inushima, I'm a living person, which breath, solid and have feeling."  
  
"So, what are you doing here too?" Ask the boy  
  
"I have work to do with the ghost called um..." Inushima then look at her first list "Jack from...this is Paris isn't it?"  
  
"Well, yeah!" Said the boy  
  
"Good, so we don't go to a wrong address. Good job Joker." Cried Inushima  
  
"*Yawn* Can I go to sleep now?" Ask Joker  
  
"KYAAAAAA THE DOG SPEAK, THE DOG SPEAKS!" Cried the little girl  
  
"It's late, are you suppose to go home?" Said Inushima  
  
Suddenly a white cloth man appear looking very white and pale "Come here little on, come here." Hissed the ghost. Which make the kids shivered with fright.  
  
"Don't worry kid, I'll protect you." Said Inushima and stand in front of them.  
  
"I'm not afraid, I can beat him up to y'know." Said the boy  
  
"Hm, though guy huh? We'll see that." She said and allowing him to come in front  
  
The boy then steps forward while shaking, then he see Inushima smirk "I'm not afraid!" Said the boy  
  
"Come here little one!" Hissed the ghost  
  
"WAAAAAAA!"  
  
"See you scared." Said Inushima  
  
"Well, what will you do if you were me?"  
  
"Stand back, let me show you my way." Inushima then turn into a demon. Right now both of the kids are scare. "Don't be scare, I will never harm you."  
  
"Yeah, but she kick ass." Mumble Joker  
  
"I heard that Joker."  
  
"Why..." Hissed the ghost  
  
"Why what?" Ask Inushima back  
  
"Why did everyone are afraid of me? All I want is to help them to find my body so my soul can rest in peace."  
  
"Well, I think I can solve your problem."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Allow me, I'm the ruler of the gate of the underworld...order your soul to come out from your body...And come to the underworld with me...now let the gate to be open! THE DOOR OF HEAVEN AND HELL!" Then her staff produces a dimension hole. "YOU'RE KNOW GO TO HELL FOR THE PUNISHMENT OF SCARING PEOPLE, BUT IT WILL BE LAST IN ONLY 3 DAYS, THEN YOU CAN GO TO HEAVEN."  
  
Then when the kids open their eyes, she was gone.  
  
***Up in the air***  
  
"OK Joker right know we're going to Felicia from Singapore." Said Inushima and Joker fly faster to Singapore. 'This will be a long day.'  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: Sumimassen, I know it's pretty short. You see I will have final tests this month so I will be long to update again. Oh anyway I see that someone got some questions for me, I think it's from SakuraAngel (SerenaKingdomSapphire/@aol.com) and this is her questions and my answers:  
  
Hazu and Sora are hanyou why isn't Sesshomaru mad and why won't he despise them? Because they are Rin children, and Sesshoumaru love Rin, that's why he love them as much as Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru father love Inuyasha.  
  
What happened to the Shikon no Tama? Well, since there is 1 more piece left, Kagome still keep it somewhere for safekeeping.  
  
Will there be Lemon to this fic? Um, I'm not really sure.  
  
How old are they? Shikona=25; Tama, Sakura= 20; Seizo, Hazu, Sora, Inushima= 15; Joker: Unknown  
  
Will this end up Alternate Universe in any way? Uh................ I still don't know  
  
Ah and anyway, I see that there are couples of people like the name Inushima. Right now I would like to tell you about how do I get Inuyasha and Kagome children name. I got from the word Shikon no tama, Shikona got from the word "Shikon" + "a" (Because she's a girl, and usually girls end up with the word "a"). Then Tama get from the tama of the "Shikon no tama". Then Inushima is very unique, because I got the word "Inu" from "Inuyasha", "shi" from "Shikona", "ma" from "Tama" so "Inu"+ "shi" + "ma"= Inushima. Pretty clever huh? Well, anyway I got to go if anyone want any comment or question please R&R. 


	14. Plan D I'm doing this alone

Plan D I'm doing this alone  
  
Then Inushima finally finish he work and went home while lying to her bed tiredly.  
  
"Hey, Joker, want to go to the sengoku dijai?" Ask Inushima  
  
"Sure, why not, I need peace." Said Joker and follow Inushima to the well.  
  
Then a angry looking Hazu, Sora, Sakura and Seizo greeted them.  
  
"Uh, hello guys what's new?" Ask Inushima smiling while her mind are screaming 'Oh, I'm in a big trouble.'  
  
"INUSHIMA HOW DARE YOU!!!!!!! I THOUGHT IT WAS ONLY A DREAM." They scream  
  
"Um, ha, ha, well, you agree with my idea right?"  
  
Suddenly they realize that she's wearing a white kimono and long hair.  
  
"Inushima you've change." Said Hazu  
  
"Well, I want to change all I want and it's nothing have to do with you."  
  
'She look so pretty." Think Hazu 'And her scent oh, no could she be in heat. I've got to stay away.' "Um, Inushima I think I see your sister go and visit Shippo."  
  
"What really?" Cried Inushima then run.  
  
"Um, how come she's so exited?" Ask Sora  
  
"Well, she told me if I see Shikona and Shippo together I told her, but I don't know why." Said Hazu  
  
***Somewhere in the forest***  
  
"Shippo-kun so you know?" Ask Shikona  
  
Shippo nodded "Yeah, about your sister plan to make your parents together."  
  
"You're not mad are you?" Ask Shikona  
  
"Me? Mad? Of coarse not, I believe she do it for everyone own good."  
  
"Really! I'm worried that you will be mad."  
"Nonsense, how could I be mad, anyway want to take a walk?"  
  
"But, it's dark."  
  
"Why? Afraid?"  
  
"Me, afraid no way."  
  
"Then let's go."  
  
Inushima was standing behind the bush giggling of the evil plan she was about to make.  
  
While walking Shippo start talking "Am I mature enough if you compare to me in the past?"  
  
"Well, yeah, you look cuter and handsomer right now." Said Shikona  
  
"I'll take that as a compliment." Laugh Shippo  
  
Then they sit down while enjoying the stars.  
  
Suddenly there was a quiet cracking voice, Shikona than stand up in fright "What was that?"  
  
"I don't know." Said Shippo standing up too.  
  
Then the sound bang likes a gun shout, which makes Shikona jump in surprise to Shippo. Shippo then lose his balance, which make both of them to fall to the lake.  
  
"Ops, sorry Shippo." Said Shikona  
  
"It's okay, I also hear those sound, it sound like a gun shot in your world." Said Shippo.  
  
***Behind the bush***  
  
"It is." Giggle Inushima while holding a gun 'Good, thing I get this from one of the ghost, the killer one.'  
  
***Back to Shippo and Shikona***  
  
"Argh, my clothes are wet." Mumble Shikona  
  
"Mine too..."Says Shippo, but he stop when he see Shikona, her white shirt become transparent with the result of the water and it was revealing her breast. He then blush deeply and look away.  
  
"Shippo are you mad?" Ask Shikona worriedly  
  
"No, but your clothes are..."  
  
Shikona then blush as red as Shippo and cover her breast "Sorry."  
  
***Behind the bush***  
  
Inushima are laughing like maniac while using a sound barrier 'Good thing Shikona have a bad habit of not wearing a bra every time she come here.'  
  
***Back to Shippo and Shikona***  
  
"No, I'm the one who suppose to say sorry." Said Shippo  
  
Then they stay quiet for a long time.  
  
***Behind the bush***  
  
'Oh, come on, talk, say the word I love you, hug, kiss or for goodness sake DO SOMETHING YOU TWO!' Think Inushima and ready to prepare her next action.  
  
***Back to Shippo and Shikona***  
  
"Shippo why is the water shaking?" Ask Shikona  
  
"I don't...WUAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Suddenly the water suck down to 50 kilometers under the Earth and they end up in a cave.  
  
"Shippo you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah, um you laying on me."  
  
"Ops, sorry."  
  
"Um, how do we get out from here?"  
  
"You can jump."  
  
"Well, I can't jump that high and the wall are so slippery there's no way we can climb from here."  
  
"Well, then we're in a bad luck, but how come I have feeling that someone is behind this and right know he/she is laughing at us."  
  
***To Inushima***  
  
Inushima then laugh harder and harder while watching the picture in the TV, which is showing Shippo and Shikona from her hidden Camera (She is evil isn't she?).  
  
***Back to Shippo and Shikona***  
  
"Shippo it's cold." Said Shikona  
  
"Come on you're Inuyasha daughter, you must to be strong." Teas Shippo  
  
"If I remember correctly, I'm also Kagome daughter and since I'm only ¼ demon, I can't stand cold unlike you full demon.  
  
"Then what did you expect me to do? Hug you to warm you up."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Fine, come here." He said then went to Shikona and hug her carefully try not to see her transparent clothes. But he still feel his breast pressing to his chest, which make him blush 3 shades red. 'Okay, this is tempting me, I like Shikona, but why do I feel that my heart are beating so loud. Or maybe I like her more than just a friend.'  
  
'More than just a friend?' "What did you mean more than just a friend?" Ask Shikona  
  
"You...you heard, Ah I forgot you can read mind."  
  
"So...what did you mean?"  
  
"Never mind forget about that."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just want to know."  
  
"If I tell you, you will never look at me."  
  
"I never do that."  
  
"Promise me you always be by my side."  
  
"Always."  
  
"Shikona I...I..."  
  
***Back to Inushima***  
  
"I can't believe it, he's going to say it! So fast!" cried Inushima  
  
***Back to Shippo and Shikona***  
  
"I...I...I'm hearing some noise." Said Shippo.  
  
***Back to Inushima***  
  
*Anime fall* "Baka!" Said Inushima  
  
***Back to Shippo and Shikona***  
  
"I don't hear any." Said Shikona  
  
"Well, actually there is not." Said Shippo while having a nervous laugh.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"Shikona I..."  
  
"Talk faster."  
  
"I...I...I, oh how do I say it, I..."  
  
***Back to Inushima***  
  
"Speak up, come on you little brat SPEAK UP!" cried Inushima while hitting the TV set.  
  
***Back to Shippo and Shikona***  
  
"Shikona I love you!" Cried Shippo  
  
***Back to Inushima***  
  
"YESSSSSSSSSSSS! HE DID IT!!!!!!!" Cried Inushima  
  
***Back to Shippo and Shikona***  
  
"Shippo...do you really mean it?" Ask Shikona  
  
"Um..." Said Shippo while blushing furiously  
  
"Shippo I..."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"I know you don't love me. We're different demon species, you're a dog and I'm a fox. This we'll never work out. I understand..."  
  
"NO, I never think of that, because I love you to."  
  
***Back to Inushima***  
  
Inushima right know is holding two victory fan on her hands and some Japan flag around her. And a song from a CD player of Japan independence song.  
  
***Back to Shippo and Shikona***  
  
Shippo with happiness inside her hug her tightly, then their face go closer and closer and closer and...  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: HA, HA, HA, HA! I'm as evil as Inushima am I? Now I got this huge final test of mine, so I must to go right now! And study (Oh, what a nightmare) so I will pass! But my motto is "Dare to fail!" and "Fail is the way to success." And Every time I'm in the test I will remind my self "Eazy Piezzy, lemon Squezzy!" Don't forget to review and wish me luck. 


	15. Plan D is a success

Plan D is a success  
  
Shippo with the happiness inside, hug her tightly, then their face go closer and closer and closer and...  
  
BOOM!  
  
"What was that?" Ask Shippo  
  
"I don't know!" Answer Shikona  
  
***Back to Inushima***  
  
"Yeah, what was that?" She asks. She then notices that it was her radio that makes the sound "But hey, that's impossible I use a sound barrier." She then check on her sound barrier "Stupid me, I'm so happy I realize that I forgot to check on my sound barrier energy. Now, I'm ruining their moment."  
  
"HEY INUSHIMA!" Cried Shikona from the TV  
  
"He?"  
  
"I know you were watching us from this little camera didn't you DIDN'T YOU!"  
  
"Ah, crap she caught me."  
  
"NOW PUT US UP! NOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
"Yes!!!!!!!"  
  
Inushima then use her power to make everything normal again (Hey, she's the guard of the underworld remember) Then in front of her stand a very, very angry Shikona and Shippo.  
  
Inushima then give a nervous laugh "Look I can explain."  
  
"YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXCUSE YOUNG LADY!!" shout Shikona  
  
"Well, you see I know exactly how you two feels to each other." Said Inushima and smirk seeing the blush on Shippo and Shikona face. "So I help you guys, since you guys are so stubborn to admit it."  
  
They then blush furiously "BUT WE NEVER ASK FOR YOUR HELP!!!"  
  
"Ho, ho, ho! Our parents didn't even ask for our help, but we help them right?"  
  
"INUSHIMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Bye!" Said Inushima and run for her life.  
  
***Back to Higurashi shrine***  
  
"COME BACK HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Whoa, what was that some kind of earthquake or something?" Ask Inuyasha while reading a newspaper (He turn into a normal father in this kind of age isn't he)  
  
Kagome and Tama then look toward the door, there stood Inushima panting.  
  
"Please somebody hide me, a crazy witch is aftering me!" Said Inushima and suddenly Shikona come to the door with so many vein pooping on her head.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"  
  
"She call you a crazy witch." Said Tama  
  
"Tama you're not helping." Said Kagome  
  
"Look sis, why don't we sit down, relax and talk about it quietly." Said Inushima  
  
"RELAX, HOW COULD YOU CALL THIS RELAX, AFTER WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME AND SHIPPO. YOU WANTED ME TO RELAX, YOU LITLLE DEVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What did you do with Shippo and her Inushima?" Ask Kagome  
  
"He, he it's a long story." Said Inushima  
  
"Shikona tell us what happened, then we can have a good reason to beat a crap out of Inushima." Said Inuyasha  
  
"DAD, YOU'RE NOT HELPING!" Cried Inushima  
  
"That girl, that girl, she know when me and Shippo are together. Then she starts of with a plan of putting us wet into the water. And the most embarrassing thing is that..."  
  
"Well, it's not my fault that you never use bra if you're going to Sengoku dijai."  
  
"SHUT UP!" *Blush* *Blush* "She even make both of us fall into a cave 50 meter under the Earth."  
  
"It was an accident."  
  
"And YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"And she even..."  
  
"Let me tell the rest of the story you and Shippo falling to the under cave then you start talking and at the end, Shippo tell you that he love you and you tell him that you love him back. Then your face got closer and closer, but stupid me I'm ruining the moment. I was beginning to be expecting that you guys will kiss each other *Sigh*"  
  
"*&%^#^*^#$%^%^&%%$$##@$%^%"  
  
"Man, good vocabulary sis."  
  
"You mean you and Shippo are finally together!" cried Kagome happily  
  
"Well...yeah." Said Shikona a little bit more calm than before  
  
"Oh, what a happy day, so when are you guys going to marry?"  
  
*Blush* "Me, marry?"  
  
"Um, her marry?" Ask Inuyasha as nervous as Inuyasha  
  
Kagome then giggle seeing Inuyasha face "Inuyasha you look like a type of father who will have a bad mood in his daughter wedding."  
  
"SO WHAT?"  
  
"Look mom, I don't know if I will marry Shippo." Said Shikona while blushing  
  
"Why not, you love each other and I want to have a grandchildren." Said Kagome  
  
Right now Shikona blush furiously, Inuyasha spit his food from his mouth, Tama froze, while Inushima...well, she let just say laughing like crazy while banging her hand on the wall.  
  
"Kagome, *Cough* you don't have *Cough* to say that part." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Why not? Do you want any grandchildren?" Ask Kagome  
  
"How innocent, that's exactly the same question when you ask me if you want to have a children."  
  
"And you said yes."  
  
*Blush* "Feh!"  
  
"Mom, while you're talking I'm going to my room." Said Inushima and run to her room  
  
"HEY, WAIT, I'M NOT FINISH WITH..." Shikona yelled, but stop by Kagome and continue their talking.  
  
***In Inushima room***  
  
"Fiuh, that was close." Said Inushima  
  
"Close what?"  
  
"KYAA!"  
  
"What with all the screaming?" Ask Kikyo in the mirror  
  
"O, oh Kikyo-sama you scared me."  
  
"So what was close?"  
  
"Nothing special."  
  
"Actually I saw what you did."  
  
"You do!!"  
  
"If I may say, you should not come into someone love business, it's very private."  
  
Suddenly a screaming heard down stairs "SHE'S SUCH A PAIN IN THE BACK, SHE CAN NOT EVEN KEEP A PRIVACY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Ouch, I wonder how's father ears react with her screaming." Said Inushima  
  
"Inushima, you have a tired day, why don't you go to sleep." Said Kikyo  
  
"Yeah, tomorrow are there going to be any ghost who'll be purified by me?" She said while begin to lie into the bed.  
  
"No, but in the next 3 days, there will be."  
  
"Okay, night Kikyo-sama I love you." She whisper and drift to sleep.  
  
Kikyo smile hearing her words and whisper back "I love you too, my dear."  
  
***In the morning***  
  
"Inushima wake up." Said Joker  
  
"Um, Joker, what time is it?" Ask Inushima  
  
"7.00 and of coarse you'll be late for school."  
  
"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She then jump from her bed, take a shower change her clothes. Then went down and grab one piece of bread "Bye guys."  
  
"Bye dear." Said Kagome, while Inuyasha just sweat drop looking at her daughter run like a maniac.  
  
***At school***  
  
"Fiuh, I'm on time." Sigh Inushima  
  
At the time she enter the class, everyone are looking at her. She just stay silent, it have been a couple of days, she have not been entering to her class. As you know, everyone are scare of her and she never did have friend. But deep in their heart, they care about Inushima, because they know that she always mean something good every time she do a dirty plan.  
  
"ARGH!" Cried Inushima while holding to her chest. Her heart suddenly feel like its burning 'What happened? What happened to me?' She then collapse to the ground and the last thing she saw was the panic faces her schoolmates have. And everything around her went black.  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: What happened to Inushima? Well, stay tune and read the next chapter. 


	16. The secret

The secret  
  
'Um, where am I?' Think Inushima, she then open her eyes, all she can see was white and some faces which are blurry. She then takes a better vision, she then saw 4 worried face and it were her mother, father, sister and brother.  
  
"INUSHIMA!" They cried gladly  
  
"What happened?" Ask Inushima weakly. She don't have any idea she become that weak.  
  
"You've been to coma for about 5 days." Said Kagome half crying, "We're so worried."  
  
"5 days?" Ask Inushima, and then suddenly she seems to have all her power back and stand up "5 DAYS!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 5 DAYS? WHY COULD I BE IN COMA FOR ABOUT 5 FREAKING DAYS, I JUST FAINTED IN THE SCHOOL, I'M PERFECTLY FINE, WHY DID I HAVE COME IN THE FIRST PLACE!!!!!!!"  
  
"Good, she's back to normal." Said Tama, while Inuyasha and Shikona fall to the ground with their eyes like this @_@ (Remember, their hearings are better than Tama)  
  
"Excuse me, this is a HOSPITAL!" Said the nurse suddenly appearing in front of the door and went out side while banging the door loud.  
  
"A hospital?" Ask Inushima, then look at everyone "Explain!"  
  
"Well..." Said Kagome  
  
***Flashback***  
  
*Ring* *Ring* *Ring*  
  
"Inuyasha answer the phone." Said Kagome  
  
"Like I know how. Tama answer the phone." Said Inuyasha  
  
"I'm busy, Shikona answer the phone." Said Tama  
  
"Can you see I'm cooking, mom answer the phone." Said Shikona  
  
"ARGH FINE!" Said Kagome then answer the phone. "Hello...yes, this is Inushima mother...what?...no, she didn't tell me anything...she look totally fine before...no it can't be...oh my god...I understand...yes thank you bye!"  
  
"What? Inushima make trouble again." Ask Inuyasha calmly  
  
Kagome then turn around holding her forehead, looking very pail.  
  
"Kagome?" Ask Inuyasha worried and go to her.  
  
"Mom?" Ask Shikona and Tama worried.  
  
"This...can...not...be...happening..." whisper Kagome while tear falling from her eyes.  
  
Inuyasha hug her, before she started to fall to the ground "Kagome, what happened?"  
  
"Inushima...she...she..."  
  
"She what?" Ask Shikona  
  
"She faint in her class room while holding her chest, everyone thought that she have asthma. But she wouldn't wake up and some bloods come out from her mouth. Then they sent her to the hospital. The doctor check it and found out that she's in a very dangerous coma, if she don't wake up in 4 or 5 days, she'll die."  
  
Right now everyone faces start to pail.  
  
"No, it can't be! She's fine in the morning." Said Shikona  
  
"That's why? Oh please god, she can not die, not my baby." Sobbed Kagome  
  
"Shh, Kagome, she's our daughter, she'll be fine." Said Inuyasha while hugging her tightly  
  
"I'm going to the hospital!" Said Tama and everyone started to follow.  
  
***End of flashback***  
  
"And we go back and forth to the hospital, keep telling you to wake up and...oh, Inushima I'm glad you're awake." Said Kagome and hug Inushima tightly  
  
Inushima just smile and hug her back, then saw the relieve face her family have. 'Looks like they did love me.' Suddenly a snap comes to her "Hold 5 days, which means."  
  
"What?" Ask Inuyasha  
  
"Hey, did anybody see a old looking paper in my desk." Ask Inushima  
  
"Well, it always appear a day after you faint, it have been 3 papers and I always bring it to you, in case if you really need it." Said Shikona and point to the paper the table.  
  
Inushima the snatch it "Nobody read it right?"  
  
"Well, we tried too, but we can't open it." Said Tama  
  
'Hm, odd, maybe only the guard of the underworld who can open it.' She thinks and opens the paper. She can faint any time, her list of the ghost she have to put to hell or heaven turn to be 18 ghost from around the world and luckily 7 from Japan, but still it give her a lot of work.  
  
"What with all the freaking list?" Ask Tama  
  
Inushima then close the paper "Its nothing, only that it is a list of my chatting friend in the Internet."  
  
"Now, Inushima take a rest. I'll ask the doctor if you can go home as soon as possible." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Okay." Said Inushima and go to sleep.  
  
Inuyasha smile and went to kiss his daughter on the forehead lovingly. "Come on guys." He said and went out from the room with everybody following.  
  
Inushima then open her eyes, knowing that her family is gone. 'This is strange, I mean this symptom just like if I lost too much power. A soul sender to hell or heaven and some evil trick to my plan didn't make me lose energy too much. I wonder why this is happening?'  
  
"Inushima..."  
  
"Kikyo?" Cried Inushima and look at the mirror in front of her.  
  
"Inushima, you're in terrible danger." Said Kikyo  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"Naraku, you know him right?"  
  
"Well, yes, he's my parents enemy."  
  
"Well then soon he'll be your enemy too."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Do you know how he died?"  
  
"No."  
  
"After you finish with plan B, your parents along with their friends gather their strength to fight Naraku. I help too. Kagome are killed, Inuyasha anger turn him into a full demon. He killed Naraku with one powerful attack from the tesaiga, Toutosai said that the attack can only used once when he's in his demon form, well except for Inutaiso, your grandfather or his reincarnation. He can use it many time."  
  
"My mother got killed then why..."  
  
"Sesshoumaru give her life back."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Then they finally completed the shikon kakera, but 1 more pieces is missing."  
  
"Where is it then?"  
  
"It's in you."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Inushima, you are chosen because you are the reincarnation of Midoriko."  
  
"WHAT, but Midoriko soul is in the shikon no Tama."  
  
"But this one piece which is gone to the underworld, transform into a soul which turn into you."  
  
"So what is this Naraku thing have to do to me?"  
  
"Naraku right now are full with revenge of your parents, he reincarnate to this world."  
  
"WHAT! But that didn't mean he is as bad as he was before."  
  
"Actually he is, he some how find a way to make his memory to be immortal in his soul."  
  
"And what is this have to do with my suddenly-coma?"  
  
"You maybe don't notice, but I found out that he's the one who try to suck your energy."  
  
"He can do that!"  
  
"Well only once, the one that he use to you is his last sucking weapon so he can't use it again."  
  
"Then how is he going to take my energy?"  
  
"By stealing the other Shikon no tama pieces and by making you his mate."  
  
*Gulp* "Okay, can you tell me who is this person?"  
  
"Well to my research, his name is Kanaru Ami, from a mafia family called Ami. Since kinder garden he is known as the best bullies in the school, in the elementary school he once killed his own teacher who give him detention and leave no evidence for the police or detective to find, in the junior high school, he become a yankee and kill 15 people and leave no evidence either. In the junior high school he become a paid murderer and kill 5-mafia gang. In high school he kill anyone who mess up with him, it reach into 1673 people and still he didn't leave any evidence. Right now he's 29, he made his own mafia group which consist of 3 person including him, first is Aki Magaru which is the reincarnation of Kagura, and second is Amana Kin, the reincarnation of Kanna."  
  
"How do you know that he kill that many people, while there is no evidence."  
  
"Well, I interview the soul that was kill by him. Well, have you heard about them?"  
  
"Ah, yes I've heard about them, they're on the run from the police, because they're always in the spot of a murder location. But wait their name..."  
  
Inushima then take a pencil and a paper. Then begun scrambling  
  
"What are you doing?" Ask Kikyo  
  
"Hm, I'm not sure...Ah I found it."  
  
"Found what?"  
  
"I don't know how this happened but look 'Kanaru Ami' scramble it then it will turn 'I am Naraku', then 'Aki Magaru' turn into 'I am Kagura' and last 'Amana Kin' turn into 'I am Kanna'!"  
  
"Yes it is!"  
  
Suddenly a knock from a door "Hey, Inushima may I come in."  
  
"It's the doctor bye Kikyo-sama thanks about the information."  
  
"Bye, and one more thing if you find them kill them." Said Kikyo and disappear from the mirror.  
  
"It seems like you're okay." Said the doctor and come inside the room at the same time as Kikyo disappear.  
  
"When will I go home doctor?"  
  
"Well I don't know I must to check on you first. So that nothing will happened to you again."  
  
"Great -_- !"  
  
***A few hour later***  
  
The doctor has check but he cannot find something logically in her, but if he wants to find something spiritually inside her, he maybe can. So he leave from her room dumbfounded about her sudden symptom and sudden health.  
  
"Good thing he leaves, now I need to get out from this damn hospital fast." Said Inushima and take a pencil and paper and begun writing.  
  
***A few hours later***  
  
"Now Inushima I..." Said the doctor but stop knowing that his patient is gone. "Where is she?" He then calls Kagome and Inuyasha and Kagome "Mr. and Mrs. Higurashi, your daughter is gone."  
  
"WHAT?" Said Inuyasha and run into the room, then he sniff the air and found the piece of paper. He then picks it up and read.  
  
Dear Dad, I know it's you who get this paper first. I'm okay right now! No one kidnapped me, so don't worry. Right now I'm going to Sengoku dijai to do some of my evil plan to one of my favorite couple. He, he, he, he! Well anyway don't worry I'm totally fine, and I know exactly why I have coma. It is because someone absorbed my energy, I won't tell you why and who is the person cause it's a secret ^_^! Anyway tell the other to wait me at home ja ne!  
  
Sincerely your daughter Inushima  
  
Inuyasha then smile and look at the doctor "Don't worry she must have jump through the window and finally got home."  
  
"But sir this is the 23rd floor." Said the doctor  
  
"She's a very athletic girl, she must have hopped from one window to another."  
  
"But we're still not sure with her sickness is anything..."  
  
"Look it's going to be okay!"  
  
"How can you be so sure."  
  
*Smirk* "Because she's my daughter."  
  
***To the sengoku dijai***  
  
"My father is good on talking." Said Inushima letting go of her earphone that's online with the small mini recorder she put near her hospital room bed. "Next target plan E = Seizo+Sora!"  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: Sorry for taking so long, but look at the bright side I finish it! He, he, he well anyway don't forget to R&R. And for the reviewer that want to read the Inushima and Hazu pairing, please be patient cause I need to work out of the other pairing first kay ^_^! 


	17. Plan E this is easy

Plan E  
  
It was a bright sunny day, it was very peaceful.  
  
"KYAAAA HENTAI!"  
  
Well not really.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING PERVERT?" Shout Sora  
  
Seizo somehow got slapped very hard "Why my beautiful Sora, I'm just trying to be polite."  
  
"BY WHAT? BY TOUCHING MY ASS, YOU BASTARD!"  
  
"I'm a monk."  
  
"Yes, a perverted monk that is."  
  
"I'm not pervert."  
  
"*Grumble* like father like son."  
  
"Well, there are some differences between me and my father."  
  
"For example?"  
  
"My father only attracted on human female, but I'm attracted with both female human and demon like you."  
  
*Blush* "What do you mean?"  
  
Maybe they don't notice but behind them or you may say behind the bush, Inushima is evilly planned her next evil plan for both of them.  
  
Suddenly the clouds start to change from white to grey, "Hey looks like it's going to rain."  
  
"I know that!" Said Sora  
  
"Then lets search for shelter."  
  
The day then turn rainy and they search for shelter and find a cave.  
  
"Well this is all we got." Said Seizo  
  
"Great just great, I'm wet already!" Said Sora and enter the cave.  
  
"Hey!" Cried Seizo "Open your clothes."  
  
*SMACK* "HENTAI!"  
  
"No, you miss understand, I mean open your outer clothes so that you will not catch cold." Said Seizo while holding his face  
  
"I don't catch cold I'm part DEMON!"  
  
"Okay fine, fine, low your temper."  
  
"How can I if I stick with you."  
  
***Behind the cave***  
  
Inushima is wearing a seal that will make her invisible "Good! They enter on my trap and now." Inushima then turn and enter the cave, and then she saw Seizo and Sora.  
  
"Close!" Whisper Inushima and suddenly the cave door are cover with rock.  
  
"What happened?" Ask Sora  
  
"I don't know, the cave just close like that?" Said Seizo  
  
"We'll get out from here, HIJIKESSOU!" Cried Sora and Attack the stone, but every time she destroy the stones another stones come out and decrease the space in the cave. Then she keep attacking and attacking until the cave start to be as small a size as a bathroom.  
  
"Sora, stop it, or we'll have a lack of oxygen." Cried Seizo  
  
"There is something which is more worse than death and that is being stuck here with YOU!"  
  
"Sora, I can't be that bad."  
  
"Yes you're not that bad, you're WORSE! I WANT TO GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE."  
  
"I'll wait." Said Seizo and lie down while Sora are screaming like a crazy witch. A few minutes later she become exhausted and stop.  
  
"Finish?" Teas Seizo  
  
"You shut up, or I use my claw to kill you." Hissed Sora  
  
Seizo then come to her "DON'T COME NEAR ME!" cried Sora  
  
"Wow, looks like you still have enough energy." Teas Seizo and Sora lift her hand to slap him, but Seizo was to quick and stop her "Maybe not, how about if I do this." Seizo then push Sora to lay on the ground with him on top of him. "Well are you going to hit or kick me?"  
  
"LET GO!" Cried Sora, but she is to tired to move (Well she use all her energy to attack the rock and she scream a lot)  
  
Seizo then press her lips with his lips. Sora eyes wided, but then relaxed and kiss him back.  
  
Inushima, which is watching the scene, turn bright red and turn around 'ARGH! I even don't have to use my second strategy for them to do that, damn Seizo you are good with women.'  
  
"Seizo..." Said Sora at the time they broke their kiss.  
  
"Hey, Sora you're a good kisser." Said Seizo  
  
"When my dad know this, he will surely enjoying killing you."  
  
"Not if I tell him that you kiss me back."  
  
*Gasp* "You're right but he'll never believe that."  
  
"But I know you love me Sora."  
  
"DO NOT!"  
  
"Well, I don't care, cause I love you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inushima face then turn brighter red and her face looks turn just like if she's watching a horror movie 'This guy, this guy, this guy, I can't believe there's a type of guy like him exist in this world.'  
  
"Seizo..." 'No, he must have said that to every girl he meet.'  
  
"Yes Sora."  
  
"Can you get off from me?"  
  
"Not before you answer my question."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Will you be my mate?"  
  
"Wha..." *Blush* *Blush* *Blush*  
  
Inushima hold her head as if she's ready to faint. 'This is somehow to easy.'  
  
"GET OFF FROM ME!" Shout Sora  
  
'Or maybe not.' Think Inushima  
  
"How dare you do that to me, I'm not A WHORE!" Cried Sora  
  
'Is this what she think I think of her, a whore?' Think Seizo "Look Sora let me explain."  
  
"You don't have to explain, just get off from me!"  
  
"SORA!" Shout Seizo and bring her face to his, he then notice that she's crying. "I can't believe a hanyou like you will cry because of a human like me teas you."  
  
"You teas me to far, how dare you play with my feeling!"  
  
"I don't play with your feeling!"  
  
"YOU ARE!"  
  
'Well it is me, or this couple is so noisy.' Think Inushima and smirk thinking of her another strategy 'Maybe a cold water will cool them out.' She then snaps her finger.  
  
"Hey Sora why the ground is shaking?" Ask Seizo, suddenly an amount of water came to them. And good thing it's only a little amount of water, cause they don't drown, but they get wet. Inushima well, she use a water barrier.  
  
"What the hell!" Said Seizo "I even don't have time to use my water barrier."  
  
"Seizo, the water is freezing cold." Said Sora  
  
"Well I don't have any coat, do you mind if I hug you?"  
  
Sora then looks at him dangerously.  
  
"Look Sora, I mean this is for your own good, and I promise I wouldn't do anything...illegal." Said Seizo  
  
Sora then went closer to him and let him embrace her. Seizo knowing he already embrace her, he then embrace her more tightly as if he's refusing to let her go.  
  
'So warm.' Think Sora and snuggle deeper to him. 'He told me he loves me, do I love him? I don't know.'  
  
Yes you do!  
  
'Huh, who said that.'  
  
Your inner voice.  
  
'Oh, that's nice, but I don't love him.'  
  
Yeah right than I'm King Asoka.  
  
"No I mean who would love a pervert like him?"  
  
Um...You!  
  
'Hell no!"  
  
Hell yes.  
  
'Hey, I don't love him.'  
  
Then why did you kiss him back when he kiss you?  
  
'Um, good point, but that's because it felt good.'  
  
DUH! Which means you love him, come on compare if you kiss the person you dislike the most. Seizo kiss is 1 million time better right?  
  
"..."  
  
So?  
  
'But he does not love me the way I love him.'  
  
HURAY! You finally told yourself that you love him, but hey he does love you, he told you!  
  
'Maybe he do that with the other girl.'  
  
You're so dense, you're very close since childhood and you always stick on him like a stamp. You never even left him even for only one day and have you seen him telling another girl he loves her?  
  
'Only his mom.'  
  
So DUH! He loves you godammit.  
  
Sora then broke to tears of happiness, Inushima smile after reading her mind.  
  
"Sora why are you crying I didn't do anything!" Said Seizo  
  
"Seizo do you love me."  
  
"Why on the sudden..."  
  
"Just answer it goddammit!"  
  
Seizo then close his eyes and bring her face to face his face. "I love you."  
  
"Are you really or are you just saying that to win me over."  
  
"Sora you should know, we've been together since childhood."  
  
Sora then look deeply into his eyes 'His eyes hold care ness and...love. Yes, he does love me.' Sora think and hug him "Seizo, I love you too."  
  
"Sora, do you know how happy am I? So are you going to be..." Said Seizo shocked  
  
"Yes, I will be your mate, only the problem is...my father."  
  
Then they laugh, Inushima then smile 'Well, somehow this is so easy, well at least plan E is complete.' *Sigh*  
  
"HEY WHO"S THERE!" Cried Sora  
  
Inushima then realize that she forgot to use her sound barrier 'Damn, I got busted again.'  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: Wow, now that was a short plan, sorry another mean cliffhanger ^_^. Well anyway I finish my test and I'm a bit exited of what stream my teacher choose for me when I'm grade 9, I hope I got commerce class. Anyway don't forgot to R&R and JA NE! (PS: Next chapter will be a bit of Hazu and Inushima pairing. And I need a vote 'shall I make this fic lemon or not?') 


	18. The Devil princess

The devil princess  
  
"Hey Kagome." Said Inuyasha  
  
"What is it?" Ask Kagome  
  
"Can you pass me that..."  
  
"INUSHIMA I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"  
  
"Inuyasha that's..." Said Kagome  
  
"It sound like Sora voice...oh, maybe Inushima did one of her matchmaker trick to her and someone." Said Inuyasha  
  
"Someone? And who is this 'someone' you mean?"  
  
Suddenly a shout from Sora appear "INUSHIMA HOW DARE YOU MATCHMAKER ME AND THAT PERVERT SEIZO, I SWEAR I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"Is that answer your question?" Ask Inuyasha "WAIT, WHAT SEIZO!"  
  
"You herd her Inuyasha? My daughter is really naughty." Said Kagome  
  
A teasing voice come from Inushima "Try if you can and remember even your voice can be heard but you still can't go through time."  
  
"INUSHIMA!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Who is that?" Ask Shikona  
  
"Sora." Answer Kagome  
  
"Why is she screaming?"  
  
"Inushima did some matchmaker to her and Seizo."  
  
"Oh...WHAT AGAIN? AND WHAT THE HELL!!!! WITH SEIZO?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Hey mom!" Said Inushima  
  
"Inushima may I ask you a question?" Ask Shikona  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Who's the person you like?"  
  
"Person?"  
  
"I mean do you have any crush with someone?"  
  
Inushima then look silently at Shikona, then she smirk "No one."  
  
"No one?"  
  
"I know what is your plan Shikona. You want to matchmaker me with the person I have a crush with right?"  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Oho ho, ho, ho, ho! It's written on your face."  
  
"Shit!"  
  
"Anyway I need to go somewhere okay!" She cried and went to the well  
  
"Are you crazy Sora probably will kill you!"  
  
"Try if she can." She said coldly and jumps to the well.  
  
***To Sengoku dijai***  
  
"Well at least I can take a little rest." Said Inushima  
  
"HEY, INUSHIMA!" Shout Sora  
  
"Hi, Sora."  
  
"Still have a gut to come here!"  
  
"Well, yeah!"  
  
"Well okay I admit I owe you something, but that still don't make me to stop taking revenge on you."  
  
"Good then."  
  
"Anyway I heard Hazu would be the lord of the western land shortly."  
  
"Really! But that mean he must to have a mate first."  
  
"Well that's why my parents are choosing someone to be his mate, and I believe the person must to be a strong female demon, and what I have heard. They already choose."  
  
Inushima heart then beat rapidly 'Hazu will have a mate?' "Who is it?"  
  
"Um, if I'm not mistaken her name is Ikemi, a full dog demon."  
  
'IKEMI!' think Inushima 'No way!'  
  
***Sesshoumaru castle***  
  
"WHAT NO WAY!" Shout Hazu  
  
"Yes way." Said Sesshoumaru "You will be the new lord in this land and your mate will be Ikemi."  
  
"But I don't love her."  
  
"You do!"  
  
"As a friend." 'And she left me.'  
  
"Hazu dear." Said a girl. She's very beautiful, she has white long hair and her eyes are shining gold.  
  
'She's beautiful, but I still can't mate her. I love somebody else.' "Oh, hello Ikemi." Said Hazu "You change."  
  
"I know, I'm so sorry I yell at you that time, I didn't hate you."  
  
"I know...somehow."  
  
"Isn't it exiting we'll be mate!"  
  
"Actually that's what I'm going to tell you."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I love someone else, I can't mate with you."  
  
Ikemi then look at him shocked to say the least. "No way, HAZU YOU BAKAAA!"  
  
"Ikemi I'm sorry." He said and run away.  
  
"Ikemi..." Start Sora.  
  
"You're Hazu sister are you?"  
  
"Well, yes..."  
  
"SO SHUT UP, YOU HAVE NOTHING TO DO WITH ME BASTAAARD!" She shouts and run out of the castle while closing the door with a large bump.  
  
Sora froze and then yells "WHAT IS IT WITH THAT BITCH!"  
  
***In the forest***  
  
'Hazu, even though you told her that you hate her.' Think Ikemi, her eyes then turn red.  
  
'Even though you yell at her!' Her hairs then turn black .  
  
'Your feeling is still the same.' Her back then produces 2 large black wings.  
  
She then fly and the girl, yes the girl Hazu loves the most. 'Hazu I read your mind, the person you love is...Inushima, whom I know as the guard of the underworld.' She then fly lower and meet face to face with Inushima.  
  
"Who are you?" Ask Inushima  
  
"Ikemi."  
  
"Ikemi? IKEMIIIIIIIIIIII! NO WAY, YOU LOOK SCARY!"  
  
"WELL, THEN LOOK AT A MIRROR EVERYTIME YOU CHANGE FORM INTO A FULL DEMON, BAKAAAAAAAAA.'"  
  
"You.you know?"  
  
"Of coarse, now dear how about if we fight and the winner will be Hazu mate."  
  
"What, why do I have to fight for that guy!"  
  
"Then I'll take him as my mate."  
  
"He refuse didn't he."  
  
"Well, I can force him. I'm stronger than him."  
  
"YOU BITCH!"  
  
"I am a bitch, now fight me, or I'll mate you dear little cousin and take all his fame! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"  
  
"IS THAT ALL YOU LIKE ABOUT HIM, HIS FAME!"  
  
"Of coarse, what else."  
  
"You wench.!" Inushima then turn into her demon form "I'LL KILL YOU!"  
  
"Not before I kill you first."  
  
"You know that I'm the guard of the underworld and you still have a gut to fight me!"  
  
"If I'm not mistaken dear, my father is the ruler of hell, so that makes me the devil princess."  
  
Inushima then froze to shocked to say a word, she can not believe it that she's actually the devil princess, the rumor is that she is the strongest women in the universe, no women can ever beat her. Anyone who tried to beat her will die.  
  
"And Inushima." Said Ikemi "I was the one who release Naraku, Kagura and Kanna soul."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
"So that if I don't have a chance to beat you, they will."  
  
"GO TO HELL YOU BITCH!"  
  
"Of coarse hell is my 'home'"  
  
"Lets FIGHT!" Shout both of them.  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: SORRY, I'M SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG. And I know another evil cliffhanger and my story is so short. I except flame from any reviewer, but since everyone (Well, not really everyone) said not to make this story lemon, so will not make it. Well anyway don't forget to R&R and read the next chapter. Oh, by the way, I will have a holiday, so it will be a long time for me to make the next chapter. 


	19. The short fight

The fight  
  
"Ikemi..." Hissed Inushima  
  
"Yes, Inushima dear." Said Ikemi in a mocking tone.  
  
"Why...Why you want Hazu fame while you have the whole hell to ruled."  
  
"Because Inushima darling, since Hazu father or may I say the lord of the western land is the strongest than the other demon lords. If I marry his son and take his kingdom. Then I will rule both underworld and this world. Clever plan huh!"  
  
Inushima the slap her face hard until she's being thrown to the huge rock. "IT IS THE MOST STUPITEST PLAN I EVER HEARD! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"  
  
"Kill me?" Cried Ikemi then hit Inushima and it's Inushima turn to be thrown to the rock "You have to wait 500 years to beat me!"  
  
"No, I don't! SHOCKING WING!" Cried Inushima and attack Ikemi  
  
"You ever think that this little attack will kill me?" Said Ikemi and block the attack like it was a bug.  
  
"What? Even uncle Sesshoumaru can't beat that!"  
  
"Well your pathetic little uncle is nothing, even you!"  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE SAY THAT!" Cried Inushima and attack her directly in front of her.  
  
For once she did give her a wound.  
  
"I'm bleeding!" Cried Ikemi in horror "I never bleed in the fight before!"  
  
"Huh?" Ask Inushima "Why did you upset, it's only a little scratch. Look at me, I got the worse one."  
  
"YOU BITCH YOU"LL PAY FOR IT!" Shout Ikemi and run away  
  
Inushima then stay silent, "She's strange." Said Inushima while sweat dropping.  
  
***Back to the Higurashi shrine***  
  
"I'm home." Said Inushima weakly, well because of the wound.  
  
"Oh, so you're..." Shikona stopped her words when she saw her sister is cover with wound "INUSHIMA WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"  
  
"Oh, you mean this scratch well, it's..."  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO GO THERE, DID SORA DID THIS TO YOU? WHAT DID YOU DO UNTIL SHE DO THIS TO YOU? HOW FAR DID YOU GO? OH, I'M GONNA KILL THAT WOMEN."  
  
"SHIKONA!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's not her fault I just get a fight with a strong demon."  
  
"Yeah right what demon would like to wound you up like that others than Sora?"  
  
"The person I just fought."  
  
"Who is it? I kick his or her ass!"  
  
"NO DON'T!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT, YOU CAN NOT MEET HER! SHE'S TO DANGEROUS!"  
  
"Inushima." Gasped Shikona surprise of her reaction  
  
"I mean, um just don't get your fucking nose to my damn business." She said and run to her room while carrying her medical box. While Shikona stunned, she can't believe how her sister acts. It seems like it's a very top secret. Well, secret or not she'll find out.  
  
"Okay, now everyone will find out." Said Inushima and bandage herself. "I think I should ask Hazu about this." Then she jumps from her window and went to the well once again.  
  
***Back in Sengoku dijai***  
  
Inushima then once again walk to the forest. And suddenly about 10 to 20 demons appear "So will you be my mate!" Said one of them  
  
"Back of weak demon, or you wants me to kill you. I have choose my mate already." 'Well, not really.' Think Inushima  
  
Then the demons back off with fright and Inushima continue walking with a pose that prepare to any dangerous movement. Finally she's there (In Hazu house or castle).  
  
"Wait!" Shout the guard. "You can't pass in."  
  
"Why not."  
  
"Well if you want to pass me, you have to mate me." Said one of the guards.  
  
"Oh and uncle Sesshoumaru will be please to kill you right now."  
  
"Uncle Sesshoumaru? You...you are Inushima?"  
  
"Duh!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry milady, please don't tell this to the lord. You may come in."  
  
"Thanks, it's okay I'll tell him nothing." She giggles and enters the castle "Hazu!" She cried but there still no answer "HAZU COME RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! I'M LOST!"  
  
***In Sesshoumaru room***  
  
"Honey who's that?" Ask Rin  
  
"Don't care, maybe it's Inushima." Said Sesshoumaru  
  
"Oh."  
  
***In Hazu room***  
  
"What the...what the hell IS SHE DOING HERE?" cried Hazu and ran out. Then he went to the dining hall and see Inushima bandaged everywhere "Inushima...what happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing big."  
  
Hazu then ran to her and look at her wound "This is like you have bump right to a wall hard."  
  
Inushima then sweat dropped 'I am!'  
  
Hazu then take her to his room.  
  
"Ah wait Hazu! Why are you taking me to your room."  
  
"So I can't talk with you privately."  
  
"Oh, and why privately."  
  
"You see, my dad mate me with this girl."  
  
"Oh, I know that!"  
  
"Huh, how?"  
  
"Your sister told me."  
  
"Sheeeeeesh she can be a big mouthed sometimes."  
  
"So Hazu, do you love her?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Ikemi, your future mate."  
  
"Well yeah as a friend, but I don't love her in that way."  
  
"Oh, so do you love somebody?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Inushima then beat rapidly and try to search in his mind of who's the person he likes (She's so dense) but she can't read it. 'Odd, I can't read his mind.' "So who is she?"  
  
"None of your business!" Cried Hazu while blushing deeply.  
  
"Oh fine, hope you live happily after ever with that girl." cried Inushima  
  
"What are you mad about?"  
  
"I'm NOT MAD!"  
  
"Okay, why did you scream?"  
  
"I DID NOT SCREAM!"  
  
"You're not good on lying." Said Hazu while sweat dropping  
  
Inushima then about to scream again when she hear a sound "Hey Hazu what's that?"  
  
"What's what?"  
  
"That sound."  
  
"What sound?"  
  
Suddenly the mirror of the room breaks down.  
  
"What the hell..."Cried Hazu then see a standing figure in front of him.  
  
"INUSHIMA!" Cried the figure, which appear to be Ikemi  
  
"Ikemi!" Cried both Hazu and Inushima  
  
"Ikemi, what are you doing here?" Ask Hazu  
  
"Well, honey, since I'm finish with this bitch I'll be your mate." Said Ikemi  
  
"What, what do you mean?" Ask Hazu  
  
"We'll talk later don't we darling. NOW INUSHIMA!"  
  
"Wha...what?" Ask Inushima  
  
"How dare you, how dare you make me bleed." Said Ikemi showing his little scratch, which is about 1 cm long.  
  
"So what? I got worse!"  
  
"No one has ever make me bleed, even my parents!" Ikemi then look at her coldly "Die, Inushima!" She then jumps directly to her.  
  
A vein pops on Inushima head "HOLD A MINUTE!" Shout Inushima and hit her until she's thrown away from the castle far. "EXCUSE ME, I'M THE ONE THAT SUPPOSE TO BE ANGRY AT YOU! YOU FREAK!" She then jump to catch Ikemi.  
  
Hazu stunned. He have no idea what going on.  
  
"HAZU!" Cried Sesshoumaru "What happened?"  
  
"I...I don't...know..."  
  
"I think I heard some..." But before he finish with any of his sentence Hazu jump away to find Inushima and Ikemi "Oi, oi, HAZU!"  
  
'What the hell is REALLY HAPPEND!' think Hazu while jumping from one tree to another "I'll find out."  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: Sorry for taking to long, and I know short story and a very mean cliffhanger. Looks like I'm having a trouble for setting a new idea of this story, so please readers, help me by giving me ideas through reviewing me. 


	20. Confusion

Confusion  
  
"IKEMI!" Shout Inushima  
  
"INUSHIMA!" Shout Ikemi  
  
Both of them then look at each other eyes sharply, killing aura fills them, then they start changing form. Their auras become stronger and stronger until………  
  
"What...what is happening?" said Hazu that just arrive there  
  
"Hazu?" Said both of them surprise  
  
Ikemi then change into her normal form and went to hug Hazu "Oh, Hazu darling."  
  
"OY, YOU BITCH GET OFF FROM HIM!" Cried Inushima while vein popping from her head   
  
"Hey..."Said Hazu somehow trying to get off from Ikemi  
  
"Why should I? I'm his fiancé anyway. Isn't it honey?" Said Ikemi lovingly  
  
"But, but I never agree with it." Said Hazu  
  
"SEE HE NEVER AGREE WITH IT SO GET OFF FROM HIM AND YOU HAZU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Shout Inushima  
  
"I'm following you guys since I'm totally curious what are you guys fighting for."  
  
"We're fighting for you." Said Ikemi "That's why I'll win."  
  
"What? For me?"  
  
"NO THAT'S TOTALLY A LIE, I'M JUST TRYING TO AVOID THIS BITCH TO DO HER STUPID PLAN!" Said Inushima, which is totally a lie.  
  
"Plan?" Ask Hazu  
  
"Hazu dear please don't believe on everything that witch said." Said Ikemi giving him her best puppy face look  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING A WITCH YOU FREAKY MONSTER BITCH?"  
  
"See, Hazu she call me like that? Are you going to do something?"  
  
"Hold on this is..." Start Hazu  
  
"Let me explain Hazu I..." Said Inushima but then Ikemi stop her  
  
Ikemi then giving Hazu the more powerful puppy dog eyes face. "Don't believe her."  
  
"HOLD THE MINUTE!" Cried Hazu  
  
Silence  
  
"What the hell is happening?"  
  
Then Inushima and Ikemi start at the same time "It is that..."  
  
"ONE BY ONE!" Shout Hazu "Okay Ikemi you're first."  
  
"Hazu dear this girl, I'm just trying to make friend with her but she don't want. She's jealous, I think that she know that we'll make a happy couple. So she attack me first then I got mad so I attack her." Lie Ikemi with a worried voice  
  
"WHAT! THAT'S BULLSHIT! SINCE WHEN I'M JEALOS OF YOUR STUPID RELATION SHIP! AND IF I REMEMBER CORRECTLY YOU ARE THE ONE WHO'S JEALOS AND ATTACK ME FIRST." Cried Inushima  
  
"Now who's telling the truth?" Ask Hazu feeling very dizzy  
  
"ME!" Said Ikemi and Inushima at the same time  
  
"One of you guys must be lying."   
  
"NOT ME!" Said both of them at the same time again  
  
"This conversation is not helping. I better ask a question. Inushima!"  
  
"Hm?" Ask Inushima  
  
"Why would Ikemi do something like attacking you?"  
  
"Because she think that I'm just a intruder that will bother your relation ship with her. And I don't care at first because it's none of my business but when I know she's the DAUGHTER OF HELL! I become mad of her plan, she is planning TO TAKE OVER THE UNDERWORLD AND THIS WORLD!"  
  
Silence again  
  
"Inushima this no time for a joke." Said Hazu  
  
"I'M NOT JOKING YOU JERK I'M TELLING THE TRUTH CAN'T YOU TELL."  
  
"Hazu darling, don't believe in her she's lying." Said Ikemi  
  
"But..." Start Hazu feeling uneasy  
  
"Hazu..." Said Inushima calmly "You know me more then my parents right? You should know if I'm lying or not."   
  
Hazu then look deeply into her eyes and said "You're lying."  
  
"What?" Said Inushima shocked.  
  
"ALL WHAT YOU SAID IS ALL LIE! I WON'T END UP LIKE LAST TIME YOU RUIN IKEMI AND MY FRIENDSHIP."  
  
"But that time..."  
  
"THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER! Let's go Ikemi." Said Hazu and jump straight back to the castle. Ikemi then smirk and whisper to Inushima "You lose." And jump away leaving her alone.  
  
"What the..." Said Inushima and tears come falling from her eyes "THAT BAKA! WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN! WHY? THIS IS NOT FAIR IT'S JUST NOT………"  
  
Suddenly Joker appears behind her "Inushima?"  
  
"Joker I..." She then hug her dog tightly and cried hours long and Joker just stay there quietly letting him to be her crying pillow.  
  
***Back to her house***  
  
"THIS IS TO MUCH!" Shout Inushima  
  
"Inushima, um are you planning for something?" Ask Joker  
  
"Yes, since I don't have any evidence to that jerk, I'll GIVE HIM ONE."  
  
  
  
"And what exactly are you planning."  
  
"I'LL FIND THAT NARUKU REINCARNATION, KANARU AMI!"  
  
"Oh great, I have a bad feeling about this." Murmured Joker  
  
Then both of them come down stairs finding her family sitting down calmly.  
  
"Ah, Inushima dear, where are you going?" Ask Kagome  
  
"To meet Ami." Said Inushima and run to the door.  
  
"Oh to meet..." Then Kagome realize that person "WHAT AMI! ARE YOU CRAZY! HE'S A YAKUZA!" But Inushima is gone  
  
'I know what to do!' Think Inushima while riding the transform Joker 'If I could beat Naruku, Kagura and Kanna, I'll bring their soul and prove to Hazu in the name of the guard of underworld that I'M NOT LYING!' "HURRY UP JOKER!"  
  
"Okay, okay be patient will you!" Then run with more full speed.  
  
Then Inushima look around from left to right and found him. He's in a very dark and empty place, he somehow didn't change like he used to be when he become Naraku.  
  
"AMI!" Cried Inushima and Ami look at her.  
  
"A flying dog?" Ask Ami  
  
"That looked like a leopard to me." Said Kin  
  
"Really? I think it's a bear." Said Magaru   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT! I'M A DOG FOR GOODNESS SAKE." Shout Joker while vein popping on his head.  
  
"It talk?" Ask Ami, Aki and Magaru at the same time  
  
"Are you Kanaru Ami?" Ask Inushima  
  
"What do you want?" Ask Ami  
  
"You are Naruku reincarnation am I right?"  
  
"So you know, so you must be Kagome?"  
  
"Wrong."  
  
"WHAT? Then how do you..."  
  
"I am her daughter."  
  
"Oh, Shikona?"  
  
"NO DUMB HEAD! DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL WITH A WHITE HAIR?"  
  
"Oh, then Inushima, man, looks like you're in a very bad mood."  
  
"Well, yes, the person, who reincarnate you is pissing me of!"  
  
"So, you're not surprise that my memory did not change since that bastard Inuyasha kill me?"  
  
"No, absolutely not surprise at all."   
  
"Good then." Ami/ Naraku (Why don't I just write their real name, so you reader will understand) then change his hand into a long blue looking demon hand and grab Inushima neck. "So you'll be no surprise if I still have my original power back?"  
  
Inushima then stay silent while looking at him with no expression.  
  
"Well, will your little kitty save you?" Ask Kagura pointing at Joker  
  
"I'M A DOG!" Cried Joker  
  
"Calm down Joker, and I hope you know Naraku, you mind if I call you that?" Ask Inushima  
  
"I don't mind, and I'm proud with that name." Said Naraku  
  
"Naraku, do you know that my title as the guard of the underworld is not an ordinary title." Chuckle Inushima then white and black wings appear on Inushima back "Go to hell Naraku." Then her feathers from her wings strike Naraku, Kagura and Kanna heart.   
  
"What is this?" Ask Kagura while holding her chest "I'm burning." And fall to the ground.  
  
"ARGHHHHHH!" Shout Naruku "YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS INUSHIMA, IKEMI WILL KILL YOU!" then he fall to the ground.  
  
"I don't even have time to use my mirror..." Said Kanna and die instantly   
  
"Well..." Said Kania while looking at the 3 dead bodies in front of her "That is somehow tooooooooooooooooooo easy. Are you sure that my mom and dad have a very hard time to defeat this guy?"  
  
"Well, yeah, that what I've heard, maybe its because they have taken a body of a human being." Suggest Joker and kick Kagura "Take that for calling me kitty."  
  
"Now, now, now my cute little puppy." Said Inushima playing with Joker ear "Can you stand back for a moment?"  
  
"Okay and...WHAT DID YOU JUST CALLED ME A PUPPY?"   
  
"Yes, now MOVE!"  
  
"Yes sir, no need to hurry."  
  
"WE NEED TO HURRY!"  
  
"Yes, okay, okay catch your breath, man Naraku is right, you are in a terrible mood."  
  
Inushima then sigh and pray "Kami-sama, right now I would like to wish to take this 3 person soul with me." Suddenly the room turn all blue and the soul come out from 3 of them and landed on Inushima hand. "Good." Said Inushima cheerfully and put it in her little bag. "NOW YOU'LL SEE IKEMI THAT I WILL NOT LOSE FROM YOU." She then look at Joker sharply.  
  
"What?" Ask Joker  
  
"LETS GO TO THE SENGOKU DIJAI AGAIN, AND KICK THAT FREAKY MONSTER BITCH ASS!" Shout Inushima full of spirit.  
  
'I somehow have a bad feeling about this.' Think Joker  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: I know, I know, this is pretty short, well anyway I have a holiday so I don't have time to write fanfiction, but well don't forget to review. 


	21. He's still alive

He's still alive  
  
"Now where is that asshole Ikemi?" Ask Inushima  
  
"HEY!" Shout Sora from far distance.  
  
"Ah, Hi Sora!" Cried Inushima  
  
"It really shocking knowing that you enter our castle by breaking the wall." Said Sora "You must be a little pissed up with Hazu."  
  
'Me? What did she mean? I never broke to someone damn wall.' "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well, Ikemi told me that 'you' broke in our house."  
  
"Oh, REALLY, and you actually BELIEVE her?"  
  
"Well, yeah, she'll be my sister in law in about 2 days more."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Oh, you don't like her? Neither do I she look nice but she is a jerk."  
  
"AND THAT STUPID HAZU ACTUALLY AGREE TO MARRY THAT FUCKING CRAZY MONSTER BITCH CALLED IKEMI? I CAN'T BELIEVE IT, HOW CAN HE BE SO STUPID?"  
  
"Look, um Inushima I understand if you don't want her to be your cousin in law but..."  
  
"IT'S NOT THAT! IT'S THAT..." 'HOW DARE SHE MARRY HAZU, MY HAZU! HOW DARE SHE...hold the minute did I just think my Hazu?' *Blush*  
  
"Hey, you're okay Inushima, and AHHHHH!" Cried Sora  
  
"What is it?" Ask Inushima  
  
Sora didn't answer, she look pail and her finger slowly, and slowly pointing behind her "Be...behind....you..."  
  
Inushima then look behind her. "!" Her eyes wided in surprise 'It is impossible!'  
  
Sora then cried out "NARAKU!"  
  
"Naraku, how you..." Said Inushima  
  
"Thank you Inushima, for killing me and take mine, Kagura and Kanna soul away, with this, I can combine my soul with 2 of them and become 3 times stronger then before, plus no one can kill me because I'm a perfect figure." Said Naruku  
  
"Perfect figure my ass." Mumble Inushima  
  
"You..." Said Sora "Weren't you dead?"  
  
"Ah, you must be that Inuyasha little niece." Said Naruku then go near Sora  
  
Sora then prepare to her defense pose "WHA...WHAT DO YOU WANT?"  
  
"Well, since you have seen my form." Naraku then grab her face and pull her up by squeezing her face hard.  
  
"AAAAA!" Cried Sora  
  
"How can I let you live?" Smirk Naraku  
  
"Let her go BASTARD!" Cried Inushima  
  
"Let me kill her first then I'll decide weather I let her go or I eat her soul."  
  
"You eat...soul?"  
  
"Well yeah, Ikemi teach me." Said Naraku proudly  
  
"Ikemi?" Ask Sora  
  
"Ah, yes your little sister in law, or you may say the princess of hell, have allowed me to be free since I made an agreement with her."  
  
"Agreement?" Ask Inushima  
  
"Yes, if I become free, I must to kill Inushima so that she will not interrupted her plan to be the queen of hell and this world."  
  
"BULLSHIT! IF SHE RULE THIS WORLD THAT, THE FUTURE WORLD WILL CHANGE!" Shout Inushima  
  
"I don't think she care." Smirk Naraku  
  
"LET SORA GO!" Shout Inushima then change her form into demon form,  
  
Sora eyes wided 'Inushima...she change again...for the second time I see..."  
  
"Ah, so you show me again your true form, isn't it the guard of underworld." Said Naraku  
  
'The guard of underworld?' Think Sora  
  
"SHUT UP!" shout Inushima "Shocking wing!" Then her feathers flew to Naraku and wound his hand and let Sora go.  
  
"Is that all you can do?" Said Naraku then cut his arm and create another arm  
  
"You monster! MEDUSA EYE!" Said Inushima  
  
"That's a fatal attack." Then Naraku create a mirror and Inushima attack reflect to the mirror and attack her  
  
'I can't move.' Think Inushima 'Shit he reflected my medusa eyes'  
  
"Why can't move?" Ask Naraku, then he wave his hand and suddenly some roots appear under Inushima and warped her.  
  
"ARGH LET ME GO!" Shout Inushima  
  
"Ah, so you can talk?"  
  
"INUSHIMA!" Shout Sora  
  
"Sora run, warn Hazu about this!" Cried Inushima suddenly recovering from the medusa eyes attack and begun to struggle  
  
"ARE YOU KIDDING? I'M THE DAUGHTER OF LORD SESSHOUMARU WILL NOT RUN FROM ANY BATTLE, ESPECIALLY SINCE MY OWN COUSIN LIFE IS IN DANGER." Shout Sora  
  
"Sora..." Whisper Inushima "BAKA! JUST RUN AWAY!"  
  
Naraku then attack Sora with his root and tied her with it. "Nice speech for the daughter of Lord Sesshoumaru, but like what I thought weakling always is a weakling."  
  
"Let me go!" Shout Sora 'Why? I can't move?'  
  
'Sora this root is a root that hold a person power.' Think Inushima through telepathy  
  
'Really? It is? So that is why I don't have any power to get of from this damn thing.'  
  
'Exactly.'  
  
"Now if you mind I would like to kill you." Said Naraku and produced a glowing ball "Die..."  
  
Sora then whisper "Fool."  
  
BUAK  
  
A huge rock as huge as a cave/house fall on top of Naraku.  
  
"HAH, feel that you little asshole!" Cried Sora  
  
"Good job Sora, I forgot you can move object with your mind. Now I can..." Suddenly Inushima get of from the root trap "Great Sora!"  
  
"Yup, I'm free too." Said Sora  
  
"Now lets run."  
  
"Run? But we're here to kick this guy ass right?"  
  
"Right, but we have to do this with the others, now hold on tight, we're going to fly."  
  
"What? I can jump."  
  
"But it will be easier if we fly."  
  
"But..." To late, Inushima have pull Sora up and fly with her wings.  
  
"Now we better tell that stupid Hazu the truth."  
  
"Um, Inushima, honestly I'm curious."  
  
"Curious?"  
  
"Do you love my brother?"  
  
*Blush* *Blush* "WHAT, WHAT DO YOU MEAN? HOW COULD I POSSIBLY BE IN LOVE WITH THAT JERK?"  
  
"But you do?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Oh really I can still see you're blushing."  
  
"That still doesn't prove anything!"  
  
"Well, since you seems jealous when you heard my brother is marrying Ikemi."  
  
"Who's happy to marry that bitch?"  
  
"Ah, so you care about him."  
  
"Of coarse! He's..."  
  
"He's?"  
  
"He's my COUSIN!"  
  
"Cousin or boyfriend."  
  
"STOP IT! Or I'll fly high and push you to the ground hard."  
  
"Oh, Come on Inushima dear lets have a girls talk. And anyway he's my brother we're talking about."  
  
"WHO WANT TO TALK ABOUT HIM?"  
  
"Me."  
  
"Oh great, really great, I'm here on the air with a sister who's playing matchmaker with her cousin and her brother."  
  
"Well, hello WHO MAKE A MATCHMAKER OF ME AND SEIZO?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"IT'S YOU! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING."  
  
"But, you guys are mean with each other."  
  
"So do you with my brother."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did not."  
  
"Did too."  
  
Sora then laugh "See you said 'did too' Ha, ha, ha, ha got you!"  
  
"AH, SORA HOW DARE YOU FOOL ME!" *BLUSH*  
  
"Aw, Come on lover girl, admit it."  
  
"Argh, can you shut up! Okay I admit! Maybe, I mean MAYBE I fall in love with him, but its just MAYBE!"  
  
"Why maybe?"  
  
"Because, about love, I'm confuse."  
  
"Confuse?"  
  
"You see at my school, everyone are looking at me like I'm a good looking object. And all the boys like me because I'm pretty. They don't see my inner beauty and a type of guy like that is not a good type of guy."  
  
"Well, yeah. I understand, because I also thought that pervert Seizo is also like that. But then I never realize that he do loves me that much."  
  
"Aw, how romantic."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Well, I still don't understand how Hazu feel about me."  
  
Sora then chuckle "Well, I'm very sure he love you."  
  
"How can you be that sure?"  
  
"Feeling."  
  
"Oh come on. Don't make me laugh."  
  
"Well, sometime women feeling always right."  
  
"Keh, I don't care."  
  
"Well, then how about this, you kiss him and you'll feel vibration in you, then you can see that it's love."  
  
"Oh, cut the crap, I'll never kiss that guy."  
  
"I'll make you."  
  
"OH, SHUT UP!"  
  
"Well, since we're talking, we're having a little problem."  
  
"Problem?"  
  
"Yeah, you miss my house."  
  
"WHAT OH SHIT!"  
  
***At Sesshoumaru castle***  
  
"What you FAIL?" said Ikemi to Naraku  
  
"They run away, but that's okay I'll find them." Said Naraku coldly  
  
"You better, I'll not let anyone ruin my wedding day."  
  
***Somewhere near the castle***  
  
"IKEMI! I'M GOING TO KICK YOUR ASS!" Cried Inushima  
  
To be continue  
  
Cool-girl: GOME NASAI! I know I haven't make this fic for a LOOOOOOOOOOONG time, but please I need reviewer. 


End file.
